


Ya no más alfas

by NaniMe



Series: Spider-man y Deadpool y Peter y Wade, una y otra vez [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, All x Peter Parker, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Peter Parker es un omega que tiene una vida donde siempre ha estado rodeado de alfas. Siempre, siempre, siempre. Y ya no quiere, ya no más.Pero como el mundo al parecer no lo quiere, le pone enfrente a un alfa más. Uno de traje rojo y detalles negros que también lo vinculará a una misión que solo le mostrará esa naturaleza de la casta que tan harto lo tenía.





	Ya no más alfas

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, toma en cuenta que este Spider-man y este Deadpool no están ubicados ni inspirados en ningún universo en específico, solo tomando sus características que los hacen ellos y metiéndolos acá.  
> Esto es más una clase de Todos x Peter, con un poco de énfasis en el Jonny x Peter, pero al final este fic es Wade x Peter.  
> Ninguno de estos personajes, ni el omegaverse y esas cosas me pertenecen, yo solo utilizo algunas cosas a mi conveniencia para crear esta historia.  
> ¡Espero que les guste!

Una capa de sudor lo empapa por completo. Es incómodo porque escurre por su cuerpo y las gotas caen constantes sobre su cama. Aprieta las sábanas con fuerza y ya las tiene hechas un revoltijo debajo de él. Pega la frente contra el colchón con fuerza, más de la que debería aplicar, se empuja con las puntas de sus pies, levanta la cadera y parece un gato erizado con la posición tan rara que toma. Pero necesita alejarse. Porque si se toca, el mundo sabe que no podrá dejar de hacerlo. Y es apenas el primer día.

Peter Parker odia los celos más que nada en el mundo.

La parte triste, dejando en claro que todo lo demás es molesto, es que los inhibidores ya no hacen efecto en él. Su sistema se volvió inmune. Y maldice sus poderes arácnidos en esas épocas.

El cuello ya le duele por la posición, la desesperación ya se apodera de su cuerpo y solo lleva como seis horas así. El lubricante natural que emana su cuerpo apenas comienza a formarse, el cosquilleo en su vientre apenas comienza a ser insoportable.

Se deja caer de espaldas y la cama rechina. Probablemente necesita otra, pero no es que le sobre el dinero para ir por una nueva. El sudor sigue, incómodo y asqueroso humedeciéndolo todo. Las rodillas balanceándose solas, abriendo y cerrando sus piernas. Sus dedos bailando y enredándose en las sabanas para distraerse. No tocarse.

Es solo el primer día.

Trata de cerrar los ojos, de concentrarse en otra cosa, en las misiones que lo esperan en cuanto termine esa tortura. No enciende el radio ni las noticias. No pone una película porque sabe que no podría concentrarse y la verdad es que detesta no enterarse bien de la historia.

Cuando levanta la cadera abriendo más las piernas, se fuerza a sí mismo a bajarla y cerrarlas. Juntar las rodillas y contar hasta mil. O diez mil. Tal vez un millón. Lo que sea necesario.

Espera que allá afuera esté todo bien, hay suficientes héroes como para que no pase nada sin él. Eso espera. Es que la mayoría no se concentra en los lugares pequeños, van por ahí peleando contra organizaciones malvadas y aliens o cosas así, y se olvidan de la gente normal.

Piensa en los vengadores, principalmente porque los ayudó el mes pasado contra un robot gigante destrozador de pastelerías. La verdad era que había hecho mucho más desastre y caos que solo eso, pero Hulk había reaccionado ante ese suceso en específico y Hawkeye lo había mencionado las suficientes veces después como para que se quedara con la idea.

No comprendía cómo era que ellos podían seguir siendo un equipo y llevarse bien cuando no había ningún omega que equilibrara tanta hormona alfa. Y en el fondo sospechaba que esa era una razón por la que lo querían en el equipo.

Su cuerpo se tensó y la erección llegó a todo su esplendor cuando se imaginó a sí mismo en ese ambiente rodeado de alfas. No era nada inteligente. Ni para él pensar en eso, ni para nadie el creer que funcionaría.

Cada que se les acercaba, el potente aroma de dominio se manifestaba y lo mareaba. Alfas, todos ellos, peleando entre sí para dominarlo, tomarlo y llenarlo, marcarlo. Gimió y detuvo su mano que intentaba escapar de su control.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en esos alfas, no quería terminar masturbándose fantaseando con que el Capitán América o Ironman eran quienes lo tomaban. Si era sincero con él mismo, le asustaba la idea de que Hawkeye o la Viuda negra se enteraran si algo así pasaba y lo asesinarían mientras dormía. No pensaría individualmente en cada uno, el punto era que no y ya.

Está desnudo, porque le fastidia lo sensible que se vuelve toda su piel que reacciona ante cualquier roce con la tela. Se pone de lado y no es muy consciente de que su mano se encuentra deslizando sobre su pierna, arriba, abajo, un poco más atrás, un poco más en su trasero.

Suspira dejando escapar todas sus fuerzas y energías. Quiere cerrar los ojos, quiere dormir. Su pene ya duele exigiendo ser satisfecho. Y es solo el primer día.

Agradece estar solo y al mismo tiempo no.

Las primeras veces su tío Ben había estado ahí para acompañarlo y distraerlo, lo hacía todo más fácil mientras su tía, una alfa, se quedaba fuera de casa. Ahora ella tenía que seguir yéndose, pero ahora le tocaba quedarse solo.

Es el segundo día y está tratando de limpiarse. Tiene rollos de papel y un bote de basura a la mano. Porque le molesta sentir el espeso fluido que escurre de su trasero. Lo detesta. Así que se limpia constantemente, siempre sin llegar a tocar donde se origina. No debe tocarse, no debe caer. Es el segundo día.

Peter siempre ha sido regular en estos ciclos de celos. Pero sí ha llegado a tener momentos en donde su cuerpo se vuelve loco.

"Es el estrés" le había dicho una vez Daredevil en una misión.

Le había avisado que sus hormonas habían comenzado a alterarse mucho antes de que Peter mismo lo percibiera. Su celo se adelantaría y lo había tenido que notar el alfa con los sentidos más desarrollados que conocía. Pero al menos no había pasado a más que eso. No como con Johnny Storm, por ejemplo.

Peter se retuerce en su cama, ya no puede disimular el descaro con el que tiene las piernas abiertas y la forma en la que su pelvis se balancea buscando algo, lo que sea.

Recordar la vez en que terminó enrolado con la antorcha humana, todo besos húmedos y ropa siendo retirada, manos debajo de los calzoncillos y pies encorvándose por el placer de un alfa impregnándolo con su aroma.

Peter básicamente se lanza a la ducha más helada que puede. Porque no va a tocarse, no lo hará, no lo hará, no lo hará.

De verdad que detesta los celos.

El tercer día despierta con la mano sosteniendo su pene. Se suelta y ahoga un grito de frustración contra la almohada. Está mojada de sudor. Toda su cama y todo él lo están también. Trata de levantarse, pero ya no tiene la energía para hacerlo, vuelve a acostarse y escucha su estómago rugir.

Recuerda a Gwen. Supone que estará algo sentimental ese día cuando su mente solo repite la escena donde la ve caer desde lo alto del puente. Sabe que no lo escuchó en realidad, pero su mente agrega el sonido de un cuello rompiéndose cuando llega a la parte donde trata de detenerla.

Ella fue la única alfa con quien tuvo una verdadera relación sexual en toda la lo extensión de la palabra. Ese día es más fácil de pasar físicamente hablando. No se muere por tocarse, pero llora al pensar en ella así que no está bien. Estúpidas hormonas.

Lamentablemente parece que, más bien, todo se pasó al cuarto día y allí ya no puede controlarse.

De rodillas, cara contra la almohada y manos en los lugares correctos. Mueve sus caderas para apoyar el movimiento de los dedos que introdujo en su trasero. Piensa en Harry y maldición, pensó en Harry y ya no puede sacarlo de su cabeza. Su mente lo solidifica y está detrás de él besando su cuello, acariciando su espalda y es él quien lo toca y le dice que sea suyo.

Peter se odia cuando pasa eso. Sabe que va a ir a disculparse con su mejor amigo después sin decirle por qué, aunque sabe que en realidad él ya lo sabe. Harry y Mary Jane son conscientes de que, por ser alfas, Peter los termina usando en sus fantasías durante sus celos y se siente mal por ello así que se disculpa invitándoles algo de comer o lo que sea.

Ellos lo entienden y le dicen que no se preocupe. En el fondo lo disfrutan y de eso, Peter es muy consciente, de todas las insinuaciones que ambos le han hecho para ayudarlo a satisfacer esos instintos, hacerlo más fácil. Porque nada calma a un omega mejor que acostarse con un alfa.

Pero son sus mejores amigos, se siente mal al fantasear con ellos precisamente porque no es algo que de verdad desee. No lo hace.

Es el cuarto día y Peter odia los celos más que nada en el mundo.

A veces se pregunta qué pasa con su suerte de encontrarse con tantos alfas en su vida. Es que parecía una broma y todo. Hasta sus enemigos eran alfas. Podía olerlos. Desde Flash Thompson, el bravucón de su colegio que, si bien no era un villano, sí estaba en su categoría de enemigos, quien solo se aprovechaba de su condición para burlarse de él y hacerlo menos, hasta otros peligros como Felicia que utilizaba las hormonas para distraerlo y escapar.

Un omega tenía muchas desventajas para ser superhéroe, pero estaba seguro de que podía con ello en su día a día.

Pero no en sus celos.

Al menos el quinto día, ese donde por fin se encontraba, todo empezaba a calmarse, ya solo se siente como si hubiera corrido un maratón cardiaco y su cuerpo hecho polvo hubiera sido drenado de energía.

Para la noche ya puede levantarse, ducharse, comer correctamente, lavar su cama, toda, y orear el lugar. Su tía llegaría al día siguiente en la tarde, probablemente. Llamaría a Harry y lo invitaría a comer las hamburguesas que le había comentado la semana pasada.

Una vez que estaba listo, ya estaba fresco y despejado. Así que decidió ponerse su traje de Spider-man y salir. No se sentía cómodo de pasar cinco días completos sin salir a ayudar a la gente. Al principio fue casi salir a pasear, balancearse a través de los edificios y dejar que el aire lo golpeara. Saludar a algunas personas, ser insultado por otras. Recibir una hoja perdida del Daily Bugle donde lo insultaban justo en la cara, porque esa es su suerte.

Y entonces por fin, lamentablemente, se cruzó con unos hombres de máscaras blancas que iban saliendo de una tienda con bolsas. Dinero, producto, lo que fuera, dudaba que tuvieran permiso del dueño.

—Hey muchachos ¿Sus mamis no les enseñaron que robar era malo? —se anunció desde la parte superior de la puerta.

La reacción de los otros tipos fue apuntarle con pistolas y disparar. Luego correr mientras seguían disparando.

Tuvo que mantener distancia porque, aunque era bueno esquivando balas, tampoco era como si fuera más rápido que una ni que pudiera recibir un balazo como si nada.

Los hombres de máscaras se separaron en la siguiente calle. Spider-man subió al techo del edificio y desde allí siguió a los dos que vio que llevaban la bolsa con ellos. Después buscaría al otro, primero debía recuperar lo que habían robado. Tuvo el elemento sorpresa de su parte. A pesar de que ya llevaba algo más de dos años siendo Spider-man, muchos criminales aun no tenían experiencia peleando contra él y como que se les olvidaba que él podía trepar paredes y esas cosas.

Así jaló a uno hacia arriba con telarañas y cayó de inmediato sobre el otro para quitarle su arma y patearle la cabeza con la fuerza necesaria solo para hacerlo caer. Le quitó la bolsa y lo pegó a la pared con una red. Después se dirigió a buscar al otro que se había alejado en dirección diferente.

Tardó mucho en pasearse por las calles, siempre sin considerar si quiera el abandonar la búsqueda en ningún momento, y en una callejuela bastante alejada, demostrando que el sujeto era muy rápido, por fin le dio alcance. Se dio un último impulso para ponerse sobre él y con un comentario ingenioso en la punta de la lengua, solo alcanzó a diferenciar como el hombre era repentinamente tacleado por otra sombra.

Spider-man, que obviamente se había pasado de ese pequeño tumulto, llegó a la siguiente pared y volvió a saltar de regreso. Al caer al suelo observó al hombre a quien otrora seguía tirado sin moverse, aparentemente inconsciente, con otro hombre desconocido vestido con un traje principalmente rojo con detalles negros, sentado sobre él y esculcando los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—¡Gotcha! —gritó el nuevo individuo levantando un pequeño frasco transparente con líquido rojo sobre su cabeza.

Spider-man se lo arrebató con una delgada telaraña.

—No sé qué sea esto, pero creo que no debo dejártelo.

El otro hombre se levantó despacio sin despegar la mirada de él. Su sentido arácnido empezó a advertirlo como loco. Peligro, demasiado peligro, esa persona lo asesinaría. Y como extra, un aroma de alfa dominante también se extendió tan intenso que se sintió atrapado en una bruma. Se puso en posición de ataque o defensa preparado para cualquier cosa y de repente el otro hombre levantó los brazos sin ningún arma en ellos.

—¡Eres mi fan! —lo señaló. Sin poder reaccionar bien ante el brusco cambio de aura, el hombre araña solo inclinó la cabeza con confusión— aunque el traje tiene negro, no azul ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Telarañas? ¿Es una propuesta? Tal vez lo considere.

Se acercó a él dando pequeños saltitos y Spider-man trató de retroceder para que su distancia no se acortara.

—No seas tímido. Yo siempre trato bien a mis admiradores.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó ignorando lo que le decía.

—Una poción de amor —contestó levantando los hombros—, si me lo das ahora, te prometo que te amaré por siempre. Podría incluso darte un beso —agregó mientras levantaba una pierna y ponía los labios en posición de beso exagerada.

—No lo creo —le dijo cerrando el puño donde lo tenía y retrocediendo un paso. Puede que haya habido un cambio de actitud y su sentido arácnido se calamara, pero no era como si fuera a olvidar su primera reacción. Ese sujeto era peligroso. Y un alfa, que era la peor parte, ya estaba harto de los alfas—, esto fue robado y voy a devolverlo al dueño original.

—La pequeña bolsa que llevas contigo fue robada. Esa poción de amor es de ellos y yo vengo a quitárselas.

—Entonces tú eres el ladrón.

—Ladrón que roba ladrón...

—Voy a llevarlo a la policía.

—Creo que te falló un poco ¿No conoces los refranes?

Spider-man los conocía, y tal vez con cualquier otra persona lo hubiera completado, hubiera dicho otra cosa. Pero se sentía tenso. Suponía que aún seguía algo sensible por el celo que terminó esa mañana y el aroma a alfa que aún se distinguía en el ambiente. Negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta lanzando una telaraña para irse. Sin embargo, su sentido arácnido se activó y el cañón de un arma tocó su cabeza antes de que pudiera hacer nada. El otro hombre había acortado la distancia que los separaba en como menos de un segundo y estaba justo detrás de él.

—Tiene cien años de perdón, arañita. Pero parece que no crees mucho en esas cosas. Y no puedo solo dejarte ir con mi poción de amor.

Spider-man apretó su telaraña con fuerza y trató de llevar todo su peso solo a una pierna. Con un movimiento debía golpearlo y alejarse. Poner el frasco de lo que fuera, porque no creía que fuera ninguna clase de poción de amor, alejado de su alcance y luego ver si podía atraparlo.

Pero el otro hombre de repente acercó su cabeza y olió su cuello igual que un perro.

—Eres un omega —le dijo—, hueles a miedo.

—No huelo a miedo —rectificó Spider-man dándose la vuelta y quedando cara a cara. El arma sin moverse se había recorrido por su cabeza y ahora apuntaba a su frente—, no tengo miedo.

—Lo tienes.

—No lo tengo.

—Sí.

—No.

—Puedo olerlo —sentenció y se acercó a olfatearlo con descaro otra vez. Spider-man trató de hacerse hacia atrás para alejarse, pero el desconocido lo tomó del brazo y con una fuerza que no creía superara a la suya, pero si la rivalizaba bastante, lo obligó a permanecer en ese sitio. Hizo unos sonidos de afirmación y luego empezó a recitar—. Miedo. Tensión. Preocupación. Ah, ahora hay enojo. Y debajo de todo eso alcanzo a diferenciar un olor muy dulce. Celo. Vas a empezar... No, acabas de terminar.

Spider-man esta vez jaló su brazo con fuerza y tomó distancia.

No podía asegurarlo, el otro tipo tenía máscara después de todo, pero estaba seguro de que ahora lo miraba de forma sugestiva.

Dijo que olía enojo y sí, ahora estaba muy molesto. Tonto alfa, de verdad que odiaba a tanto alfa con los que siempre se encontraba. Llegaba a un punto en que ya ni siquiera era el que fuera omega lo que le molestaba. Eran los alfas.

Se jaló de su telaraña que no había soltado y pateó el arma que el otro sostenía al mismo tiempo, la pegó al suelo con otra telaraña y se alejó apenas librando la katana que había sido desenvainada y usada en su contra con velocidad.

No se detuvo en ningún momento con su sentido arácnido alterado, fue hasta después de varias calles completas que pareció al fin dejarlo atrás de verdad. Dejó tanto la bolsa de la tienda como el frasco de contenido desconocido en una estación de policía y regresó a su casa.

Al llegar a su habitación y apoyarse correctamente en sus dos pies, cayó al suelo al percibir el dolor de una cortada en la planta de su pie derecho que alcanzó a ser hecha con la katana. Fue a limpiarse y curarse la herida y tuvo que regresar cojeando y fue incapaz de ponerse zapatos.

Maravilloso. Spider-man, el superhéroe que había recibido ataques mortales, disparos, caído desde aviones y más, incapacitado por un rasguño en el pie.

Aunque, una herida en ese lugar podría dejarlo en coma y lo consideraría creíble.

No tuvo más opción que lavar su traje de la poca sangre que le había quedado y de la suciedad en general y quedarse viendo televisión. Dramas exagerados y aburridos que los canales abiertos presentaban. Se quedó dormido en el sofá en medio de una escena de un hombre exageradamente formal que llegaba a casa de una mujer de nombre rebuscado confesando su amor eterno o una cosa así.

Despertó con el sonido de la alarma y tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus habilidades para ir a ducharse, desayunar, ponerse su traje, su ropa y salir corriendo a la escuela con los rastros de una herida casi completamente curada que aún era incómoda.

Entró a la escuela al mismo tiempo que la campana sonaba y uno de los encargados cerraba las puertas de entrada. Su mejor amiga fue la primera en acercarse dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—Hey, Pete. Llegas tarde.

—Llego justo a tiempo, MJ.

Ella sonrió y por la manera en la que lo miró sabía que estaba esperando que le dijera algo. Peter sabía qué era, después de todo, era obvio por qué había faltado ese tiempo a la escuela.

Trató de caminar y preguntarle sobre lo que se perdió en su ausencia, pero antes de que se percatara de que estaba tratando de huir del tema, ella notó que sus pasos no se equilibraban del todo bien. Porque Mary Jane tenía la super habilidad de notar algunas cosas. Por eso a veces se preguntaba cómo había hecho para ocultarle lo de Spider-man hasta el momento.

—¿Qué te pasó? —le preguntó algo alterada. Peter notó como ella abría sus fosas nasales tratando de oler mejor y entendió de inmediato que ella lo único que notaba era que 'caminaba raro', y por lo que acababa de pasar había llegado a conclusiones super erróneas y estaba buscando en él el aroma de otro alfa.

—Pisé un hueso de pollo mientras trataba de desayunar en la ducha —se inventó. Casi había desayunado en la ducha así que esa parte no era del todo mentira.

Mary Jane cerró los ojos y puso una mano en su frente mientras sacudía la cabeza con gracia.

—Es algo que solo a ti te puede pasar, Peter.

—Hay muchas cosas que solo le pueden pasar a Pete —agregó Harry apareciendo de pronto a su lado— ¿Qué fue esta vez?

—Pise un hueso de pollo en la ducha y me duele recargar el pie.

—Sí, se escucha como tú.

Peter lo empujó sin fuerza y los tres rieron. Era un buen ambiente, esos eran sus mejores amigos con los que podía hablar de cosas mundanas y pasarlo bien. Pero en ese mundo en el que vivían, otras cosas lo carcomían más.

—Hey, Harry... —empezó a hablarle y por la forma en la que MJ hizo una mueca y a Harry le brillaron los ojos, no había donde esconder nada—, vamos a ese puesto de hamburguesas que tanto querías ¿Te parece?

—Claro que sí —le contestó con una sonrisa radiante y pasando el brazo por sus hombros. No como un gesto de amistad sino de posesividad. Y no le gustaba, Peter no creía que en las amistades normales unos esperaran felices que otros se masturbaran pensando en ellos. No debería.

La primera clase solo la compartía con MJ quien trató de comportarse como siempre sin demasiado éxito pues en cada mirada estaba la traición y los celos. Sin embargo, ella sabía que no tenía ningún derecho sobre Peter y que, de hecho, a este le molestaría que lo demostrara. Ese siempre era el ritual en el día siguiente a sus celos. Sus amigos marcándolo como su territorio o sintiéndose excluidos.

Saliendo de la escuela fue con Harry a donde habían quedado. Mary Jane no había querido ir y ninguno de los dos insistió. Esas salidas se sentían tal y como una cita. Harry todo sonrisas, miradas fijas y pequeños halagos. Ni siquiera sabía si lo hacía a propósito, Peter se esforzaba porque solo fuera una comida entre amigos.

Luego de despedirse, Harry enredando sus dedos, acercándose como si su intención fuera besarlo y Peter tratando de mantener la distancia sin ser grosero, se puso su traje y fue a patrullar.

Para ese momento la pequeña herida había desaparecido por completo y andaba como si nada. Detuvo a un par de tontos ladrones de bolsas, uno de ellos alfa como era su perpetuo destino, y un perro que huyó repentinamente a la calle.

En la noche que llegó a casa, su tía ya estaba ahí y lo recibió con un abrazo, un beso, y una saludable comida.

—Yo podría haber lavado tu cama —soltó ella de repente.

—De ninguna manera tía —le contestó de inmediato, con el tenedor de carne y verdura a mitad del camino, casi por milagro antes de llegar a su boca y ahogarse con lo recién pronunciado—, eso sería muy incómodo.

—No sé qué clase de tía soy si no puedo apoyar a mi sobrino en momentos como este.

Peter asintió comprensivo. Ella siempre había tenido ese problema que solo había empeorado luego de la muerte de su tío. Pero una alfa seguía teniendo sus instintos para cualquiera que no fuera de sangre inmediata, es decir, padres, hijos, hermanos. A partir de tíos y primos ya podían reaccionar ante el celo y, por lo tanto, ella no podía quedarse.

Un omega en celo necesitaba consuelo y ella lo abandonaba, eso le dolía y no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Está bien, tía May. Ahora estás aquí y es todo lo que importa.

A cambio hubo una sonrisa y otra porción de carne.

El resto de su semana transcurrió de manera normal. Con su celo olvidado, sus amigos actuando como tales, su tía dándole todos los apapachos y regaños que necesitaba, la escuela, Spider-man y todo, no podía pasar la gran cosa.

Hasta que, de hecho, pasó.

Fue llamado por el doctor Connors, alfa por supuesto ¿Conocía a alguien que no fuera alfa? Comenzaba a cuestionárselo seriamente. El doctor quería que lo ayudara con una sustancia que la policía le había hecho llegar. Lo había llamado específicamente porque esta misma sustancia había sido entregada por Spider-man unos días atrás y era esa la identidad que conocía de él.

—Primero fue mandada a los laboratorios con los que ellos trabajan, pero luego de unos días sin sacar nada en concreto lo fueron pasando hasta que llegó a S.H.I.E.L.D. y por lo tanto a mí —le contaba a modo de introducción caminando hacia los laboratorios. Spider-man siempre se sentía como niño en dulcería al ingresar a semejantes instalaciones profesionales dedicadas a la ciencia.

—¿Qué es lo que sí lograron ver? —preguntó aun paseando la vista por todos lados.

—Hormonas animales. Altos niveles que alteran el sistema límbico e incitan a reproducirse.

Peter lo miró con horror porque lo entendía. Eso significaba...

—Forzar celos —se tomó la molestia de aclarar el doctor.

Connors se percató de inmediato del olor que emitía debido a su alteración y trató de emitir feromonas tranquilizantes. Cuando el aroma suave llegó a Peter sintió su cuerpo relajarse, pero no así con su mente que lo peor que podían hacerle era demostrarle con qué facilidad era su casta controlada por los alfas.

—Una poción de amor —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que no tenía nada de feliz. El hombre de traje rojo había estado en lo cierto en ese aspecto. Tal vez debió tratar de atraparlo para poder interrogarlo.

—Yo no lo llamaría así —dijo Connors volviendo a observar a través del microscopio —. Es más, como una poción de esclavitud no racional. Para cualquier persona, sin embargo, y como ya debes sospecharlo, los omegas serán los más afectados porque los alfas serían quienes podrían controlarlos y violarlos a libertad.

Peter apretó los puños con furia, quería ver a un alfa tratando de violarlo. Jamás pasaría.

—Desconocemos los efectos que pueda tener. Necesitamos probarlo para saber si hay alguna falla o una manera de contrarrestarlo —Spider-man lo miró sabiendo lo que venía y ya enojándose por ello—. Eres el único omega que conocemos y podemos pedirle esto.

—No —sentenció antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta directamente, y decidió irse. Buscaría al hombre de rojo y llegaría al meollo del asunto. Y no sería experimento de nadie.

—Spider-man —trató de llamarlo el doctor decepcionado por su respuesta ¿Él decepcionado? No podía creer que si quiera considerara que eso pasaría—, SPIDER-MAN —le habló con voz profunda, severa, peligrosa 'voz de alfa' y su cuerpo se detuvo esperando ordenes—. Entiende que esto es para un bien mayor.

—No.

Fue un esfuerzo incluso doloroso el alejarse luego de que un alfa lo llamara usando su voz. Pero no se amedrentaría. No se dejaría manipular por los alfas y todas sus 'ventajas naturales'. De verdad que se negaba a ello. No fue sino hasta que salió del laboratorio que pudo respirar otra vez con profundidad, prácticamente echó a correr ignorando a todos los agentes que se cruzó en el camino. Debía estar pidiendo ayuda con su aroma porque todos parecían muy dispuestos a prestarle un hombro y consolarlo. No necesitaba nada de eso así que simplemente decidió regresar a las calles.

Allí, al menos, ya había una combinación más marcada de olores. Sí, había aún bastantes alfas, pero la gran mayoría era beta y había suficientes omegas como para contrarrestar la peste a feromonas controladoras. Y nunca había agradecido tanto el olor a contaminación.

Probablemente estuvo mal, pero descargó su frustración con un grupo que transportaba ilegalmente armas por las calles. Él solo se había subido al techo de la camioneta y había discutido y esquivado balas hasta que por fin el vehículo quedó estrellado contra una pared, los hombres malos colgados de un poste, y la policía en camino. No se fijó para nada en dónde estaba, tal vez si hubiera visto que pasaron por el puente Ed Koch a Manhattan lo hubiera sospechado, pero no lo hizo, por eso lo tomó por total sorpresa que una voz profunda, un hombre que no activaba su sentido arácnido, un alfa con los sentidos más exageradamente sensibles jamás nacido, de repente le hablara.

—Estás muy alterado —fue y declaró por su cuenta.

—Daredevil —gruñó Spider-man por lo bajo. Se reprendió mentalmente, es decir, el hombre escuchaba su corazón y él tratando de bajar el volumen de su voz como si sirviera de algo.

—Y ahora estás enojándote más ¿Pasa algo?

—Los alfas existiendo, eso pasa.

El vigilante inclinó la cabeza. Era obvio que no comprendiera, Peter era consciente de que estaba diciendo una estupidez sin sentido, pero estaba enojado y no podía evitarlo.

—Sea lo que sea en lo que estás involucrado, deberías dejarlo. Si no eres capaz de controlarte ni siquiera para explicarme, lo que sea que hagas terminará saliendo mal. Yo me doy cuenta de tu estado de ánimo por varios factores, pero creo que tu olor es el más evidente y no es bueno para un omega-

—¡No es porque sea un omega! ¡ES porque todos ustedes, alfas, creen que pueden controlar a los demás! ¡No van a violar a nadie! ¡No voy a dejar que ninguno de ustedes haga eso!

Se alejó con sus telarañas sin haber terminado de hablar. Iba hecho una furia, dispuesto a golpear lo que fuera que se cruzara por su camino, y la mala suerte a la que estaba tan arraigado no le puso absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera un chico poniéndole un pie a otro, en serio, cuando la vida quería meterse con alguien lo hacía de verdad hasta tenerlo en histeria.

En la noche llegó bufando y moviendo los dedos cual maniático desesperado. Vio a su tía y todo en su cuerpo se relajó por un momento.

Hasta que la vio oler un poco más el aire y mirarlo con preocupación.

—Peter, cariño ¿Qué sucede?

—No pasa nada —le contestó el chico pasándola de largo, eso era algo que jamás hacía, siempre, siempre la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla, pero ni siquiera podía actuar que estaba bien para no preocupar a la única persona en el mundo que le interesaba, porque era alfa y él debía apestar a ira—. No quiero cenar. Buenas noches, tía.

—Pero, Peter-

—¡Buenas noches!

Azotó la puerta de su habitación y lanzó su mochila contra una pared. Como si no fuera ya suficiente mensaje su olor el que no estaba de buen humor. Porque al parecer siempre estaría expuesto a los alfas y no podría hacer nada al respecto. Y lo odiaba.

No se odiaba a él como omega. A excepción del celo, claro, pero su tío Ben, un omega como él, le había contado y explicado todas las ventajas y maravillas que tenía esa casta. Lo apreciada que había llegado a ser en otras culturas, incluso venerados: hombres y mujeres predispuestos por la naturaleza para dar vida a pequeños sanos, fuertes, evolucionados. El ejemplo más claro en la actualidad eran los mutantes, ninguno de ellos había nacido de ningún beta. No, ser omega no tenía nada de malo, bueno, los celos, pero eso era otra cosa.

El problema eran los alfas. Los alfas y su autoproclamada superioridad en algún punto de la historia. De algún lado sacaron que ellos eran quienes debían dominar y comenzaron a oprimir a los omegas, tratándolos mal, abusando de ellos, usándolos únicamente para satisfacer necesidades. Porque no había nada más placentero para un alfa que tomar a un omega durante su celo. Rondando a los omegas como si tuvieran alguna clase de derecho sobre ellos.

Usando esa 'voz alfa' ¿Por qué no podía haber una 'voz omega' o algo similar?, manipulando sus sentidos con feromonas, inmiscuyéndose sin su permiso en su estado de ánimo al olfatearlos.

 Al día siguiente se fue a la escuela saliéndose por la ventana. No quería enfrentar a su tía, aun sentía que le hervía la sangre y la verdad era que no quería meterse en ningún problema con ella. Creyó que podría tener un respiro con sus amigos, pero qué equivocado estaba cuando tras pasar la puerta de entrada diferenció un tumulto de personas al final del pasillo. Se acercó de inmediato y el golpe de feromonas casi lo hizo perder la concentración por un segundo, las rodillas se le doblaron y sintió un hueco en el estómago. Tras parpadear un par de veces puso atención bien y allí, justo al centro de todos, estaba Mary Jane y Harry enfrentándose a Flash y su grupo de amigos.

Enfrentándose,  _enfrentándose_. Harry tenía sangre escurriendo de la cabeza y la camisa rasgada. MJ el labio partido y todo su cabello desordenado. Los otros no estaban precisamente mejor. Fue justo cuando pudo procesar lo que estaba viendo, cuando su amiga, en un bastante hábil movimiento con las piernas, hizo caer al capitán del equipo de básquetbol de su escuela y puso un pie sobre su pecho.

—¡Él es mío! —le gritó con toda la ferocidad que ella era capaz de crear, haciéndolos a él y a todos los omegas presentes agacharse por instinto— ¡No tienes permitido volver a hablar de Peter Parker! ¡ES MÍO!

—No lo es —le siseó Harry y hubo un intercambio de miradas llenas de odio entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Peter tal vez hubiera llorado, o gritado, o golpeado a alguien en ese momento si no hubiera llegado el director y otros maestros a separarlos. Flash no quitó la mirada llena de impotencia y enojo. El ambiente era demasiado tenso. Todos los que eran alfas se mantenían a la defensiva dando la idea de que una lucha campal se desataría si alguien decía cualquier cosa, todos los betas que no eran sensibles a la malteada de aromas que era el aire en ese momento solo trataron de mantener distancia y los omegas con las cabezas abajo se quitaban del camino.

Excepto él. Cuando los adultos enojados hicieron ir a todos los involucrados a las oficinas principales, Harry y Mary Jane lo vieron, sus expresiones de ira cambiaron a preocupación y arrepentimiento de inmediato.

—Peter —trataron de hablarle cada uno por su cuenta. Él no bajó la mirada, pero no los miró tampoco. Estaba demasiado enojado para eso.

Después de que se fueran los pasillos se despejaron con velocidad. Peter fue a su clase. El ambiente seguía tenso. No era sencillo calmar a un montón de adolescentes que aún no tenían control hormonal. Pero en su clase todos se mantenían dirigiéndole miradas. Todos conscientes de que aquella pelea entre alfas había sido por causa suya. Y las ganas de descargarse con algo no hacían más que aumentar.

Era triste y desesperante que sus amigos, sus mejores amigos, creyeran que podían ir por ahí reclamándolo de su propiedad solo porque era un omega y ellos unos alfas. Jamás se había sentido tan traicionado.

—Señor Parker —lo llamó su profesor carraspeando y acomodándose los lentes. El señor Henkins siempre había sido el que menos le agradaba de sus profesores, porque este siempre trataba de hacerlo quedar mal poniéndole a resolver problemas de nivel universitario y empeorándolos si lo lograba—, necesita calmarse —le advirtió.

Peter lo vio sin comprender, observó a sus compañeros que ahora tenían la mirada clavada en él. Los alfas desconcertados, los omegas con miedo, los betas viendo sus manos que él mismo miró y encontró apretando su pupitre tan fuerte que ya había dejado marcas en él.

—No necesito calmarme —le contestó directamente—, usted y todos estos entrometidos son quienes necesitan dejar de olerme.

Salió corriendo del aula con la voz de su profesor de matemáticas llamándolo por su nombre.

Ya en su traje de Spider-man salió balanceándose por la ciudad. Estaba dispuesto a desahogarse en lo primero que se le pusiera enfrente. Casi deseaba que la ciudad fuera atacada por algún conveniente robot gigante para que el enfrentamiento durara más. Sin embargo, su sentido arácnido vibró y fue golpeado antes de que pudiera hacer algo para moverse en medio del cielo mientras se columpiaba a través de la calle.

Atravesó los cristales de algún edificio de oficinas y pasó a destrozar un par de cubículos antes de que se pudiera incorporar. Justo al borde del edificio, caminando sobre los restos de vidrio se acercaba el hombre de traje rojo y negro con el que se había cruzado en algún momento.

—Hey, arañita, sí que es difícil encontrarte a pesar de que resultas ser uno de los más populares héroes del momento. Necesito que me devuelvas mi poción de amor.

Spider-man dio un paso atrás. Todo el hombre seguía emanando un aura de peligro. Pero él era justo lo que necesitaba, si era alguien que sabía sobre esa mezcla de hormonas y su origen, lo haría decirle todo lo que supiera al respecto. Se aseguraría de destruirlo todo, de no dejar que nunca se llevara a cabo.

—¿Qué es esa poción de amor?

—No estoy aquí para darte respuestas, araña. Ya revisé las estaciones de policías y varios laboratorios ligados con federales, si no está con ellos, tú debes de tenerla. Dámela.

—No. Responde ¿Qué es?

Spider-man notó al otro apretar los puños. El lugar se llenó de inmediato de un aroma fuerte y espeso que le picaba la nariz. El tipo estaba tratando de usar sus feromonas en él. Otra vez ¿cómo se atrevía?

—Dámela.

Voz alfa. Voz alfa, voz alfa,  _voz_ _alfa_.

Spider-man vio rojo. Su instinto arácnido advirtiéndole como loco que abandonara el lugar y lo único que pudo hacer fue arrojarse al sujeto frente a él porque era otro alfa que estaba aprovechándose de su casta para tratar de manipular a otros. Un profundo corte en su brazo evitó que le diera con toda su fuerza, pero fue suficiente como para lanzar al otro unos metros a la izquierda con un fuerte puñetazo.

La reacción de su contrincante fue inmediata, dos disparos se dirigieron a su pierna haciéndolo caer, enredó los cañones de las armas y las inutilizó, el hombre de traje rojo no le dedicó ni un pensamiento deshaciéndose de sus armas y sacando una vez más las espadas que cargaba en la espalda. Katanas, de hecho. Una de ellas con sangre que, por lo que notaba al estar aun escurriendo, era con lo que lo había cortado y ni siquiera había notado.

—¿Qué pasa, arañita? Podemos ser amigos —comentó levantándose. Spider-man reprimió un quejido ante el esfuerzo que le llevó ponerse de pie con dos balas aún incrustadas en él. La persona frente a él lo notó y envainó sus katanas. De inmediato un aroma suave y dulce empezó a llenar el lugar.

—Deja de tratar de controlarme con tus feromonas, alfa —le recriminó Spider-man con toda la saña y el rencor que llevaba acumulando dentro de él.

—Deadpool —le dijo el otro con tono cantarín—, puedo decirte mi nombre real si me das la poción de amor. No recomendada para usar en personas sin supervisión adulta. O con ella. Simplemente no es bueno para usarse y ya.

Spider-man frunció el ceño y le lanzó una telaraña que el otro recibió con su katana. Al parecer tenía un movimiento de brazos más rápido que de piernas. Jaló con fuerza y atrajo todo el cuerpo del hombre que se aferró a su arma, pero de pronto la soltó generando que sin todo ese peso extra el filo se acomodara en su dirección y regresara con demasiada velocidad, el arácnido tuvo que moverse para esquivarlo. En medio de su desequilibrio por hacerse a un lado y su falta de fuerza en una pierna herida, aunque vio casi en cámara lenta a ese tal Deadpool acercarse, no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo y fue derribado.

El hombre de rojo se aseguró de terminar con la rodilla derecha sobre sus heridas atravesando la pierna sobre ambos muslos, el pie izquierdo presionando su mano derecha contra el piso con tal fuerza que sintió su lanzaredes tronar, con la mano derecha inmovilizaba su otro brazo y con la libre sostenía su última katana contra su cuello.

Había sido completamente vencido. No podía moverse. 

 —Poción de amor —canturreó Deadpool.

—No te la devolveré nunca —casi le escupió en la cara—. No dejaré que ustedes alfas hagan lo que quieran.

—¡Oh! Ya entiendo, ya entiendo —el sujeto sobre él asintió un par de veces. Parecía haberse relajado y las feromonas para tranquilizarlo seguían emanando suavizando el ambiente, pero la fuerza de su agarre no había disminuido en absoluto y el peligroso filo seguía pegado contra su cuello—. No, no. Yo no quiero usarlo, ni que sea usado. Me excita más que los omegas se resistan. ¿Por qué querría que se volvieran unos sumisos inútiles? ¿Uh? Sí, eso también, pero... No, no, amarilla, eso no es tan divertido. ¡Exacto! ¿Ves? Blanca me entiende. Sí, sí. ¡Sí! Justo como Spidey.

Spider-man trató de moverse y solo consiguió que el otro lo presionara con más fuerza en las heridas de su pierna. Ahogó un quejido de dolor que terminó siendo más como un gruñido. Deadpool acercó su rostro hasta casi pegarlo al suyo, separados por el espacio que la katana ya no le permitía atravesar.

—Vamos,  _sweetums_ , estamos del mismo lado. Queremos deshacernos de la poción.

—No confío en ti.

—Y yo tampoco en ti. ¿Qué hacemos? … Oh ¡oh! Eso suena bien ¿Qué te parece, hombre araña? —hubo un momento de silencio en el que Deadpool parecía estar esperando su respuesta—. Cierto. Mis voces proponen que hagamos un súper  _team_ _up_. Luchemos juntos contra las fuerzas del mal. Y nos deshagamos de la fuente de la poción. Así, ambos nos daremos cuenta de que realmente le interesa al otro acabar con todo esto. —Spider-man estaba por negarse, pero Deadpool recorrió la katana contra su cuello abriendo una pequeña cortada en su traje— Vamos, Spidey, si te niegas tendré que matarte y toda la ciudad se pondrá triste.

No era como si tuviera muchas opciones. Con todo el pesar del mundo y el cuerpo cargado de impotencia, Spider-man asintió. Deadpool hizo un pequeño canto de victoria y por fin se quitó de encima. Perder la presión que ya estaba haciendo a su pierna adormecerse le causó una punzada de dolor que escondió lo mejor que pudo.

—Excelente. Así terminaremos más rápido y él nunca tendrá que enterarse que nos están pagando por esto así que no le compartiremos nada —Deadpool se giró a mirarlo mientras lo señalaba—. Hoy ya no sirves de nada. Ve a curarte, activa tus poderes de regeneración y eso. Luego sal a la calle como siempre lo haces. Te encontraré y te diré lo siguiente que debemos hacer. —Dicho eso corrió y se arrojó por la ventana.

Spider-man no podía acercarse a ver qué habrá sido lo que hizo para evitar la caída desde tales alturas, pero tampoco le interesaba mucho. Observó su pierna sangrante y dejó escapar un grito de frustración. Sin embargo, ya no se sentía tan enojado como antes, y estaba seguro de que haber tratado de pelear contra el otro sujeto y haber sido derrotado no era la razón de ello.

Se quedó sin saber muy bien qué haría con esa herida suya. Las balas no habían salido, seguían dentro de su pierna, no podía dejar que su cuerpo se curara así, además, tardaría demasiado y no podría ocultarlo de su tía ni de la escuela. Fue a la calle decidiéndose entre pedirle ayuda a S.H.I.E.L.D., que no eran la opción porque muy probablemente guardarían algo de su sangre tratando de revelar su identidad secreta y no confiaba en ellos, los vengadores, de quiénes sospechaba lo mismo, pero le eran un poquito más de confianza o los cuatro fantásticos. Supuso que la mejor opción serían los últimos.

Llegó al edificio Baxter y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba despertando en medio del laboratorio con Johnny a un lado sonriéndole.

—¿Nunca harán que su sistema de seguridad me deje llegar hasta la ventana a saludarlos con un ingenioso juego de palabras? —le reclamó Spider-man incorporándose. Se dio cuenta que su pierna ya estaba vendada, ni siquiera había tenido que pedirles nada.

—No sé, amigo. Pareces muy sospechoso y todo.

Ambos rieron. Peter ya había perdido toda esa ira que se había acumulado dentro de él. De alguna manera, se sentía como si todos aquellos sentimientos negativos le hubieran sido ajenos. Le contó a Johnny todo lo que había visto y descubierto. Él solo levantó una ceja cuando le contó lo de Harry y Mary Jane, porque conocía su verdadera identidad así que tenía la libertad de decirle sobre todo, y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Bueno, claro que están mal. Tú eres mío —le dijo bromeando. Peter le sonrió y hubiera deseado que algo así hubiera sido con sus amigos, no una verdadera pelea.

Siguieron discutiendo sobre cómo fue herido y lo que sabían sobre el hombre Deadpool. Johnny le comentó que ya había escuchado de él, pero en otros estados y nunca se lo había encontrado. Cuando el dolor comenzó a volverse más soportable se preparó para irse, pero Susan entró antes de que lo intentara.

—Spider-man —lo saludó—. Me alegra que estés mejor. Deberías probar la puerta principal la próxima vez, sabes que eres bienvenido.

—¿Y perderme la experiencia de vivir en carne propia su alta tecnología de seguridad? No, gracias.

Ella rió un poco sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Me gustaría preguntarte a qué fuiste expuesto antes de llegar aquí.

—¿Expuesto? —preguntó Spider-man tratando de hacer memoria sobre algún lo-que-sea al que hubiera quedado de esa manera, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. No más que una horda de feromonas alfa de todo el mundo, pero eso era cosa del diario.

—Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta —continuó ella levantando una libreta y revisando lo que estaba allí escrito—. Había una toxina en tu sangre que estaba aumentando tus niveles de testosterona, adrenalina, oxitocina y vasopresina.

—Me generaba ira —contestó y sus reacciones de los últimos días tuvieron sentido de inmediato.

—¿Sabes desde cuándo? Eso te ayudaría a ubicar en qué momento fuiste infectado con la toxina.

Spider-man cabeceó un poco. Tratando de ir hacia atrás, cada vez más. Hasta que tuvo la respuesta.

—Fue con el doctor Connors —dijo mirándola de nuevo—, después de que me contara sobre la poción de amor.

—¿Poción de amor?

—Una sustancia que le quité a unos delincuentes. El doctor Connors me dijo que su fin era forzar celos.

—¿Te inyectó o hizo beber?

—No.

—¿Estaba la sustancia al aire libre?

—No lo sé. ¿Tal vez?

—Si es así, puede que se transmita por el aire.

Spider-man sacudió la cabeza. —Aunque estuviera por ahí descubierto y se transmitiera por el aire, su fin es incentivar al celo, no provocar ataques de ira.

—Debe seguir en proceso de prueba —le dijo entregándole la libreta que leía sabiendo que sería capaz de entender todo lo que estaba ahí escrito por Reed incluso mejor que ella misma—. Tu celo definitivamente se adelantará. Aún no debe tener la capacidad de forzarlo de inmediato. Y tanta alteración en tu sistema genera esa clase de cambios de humor. Pero tu cuerpo lo está batallando, seguro en cualquier momento estarás completamente libre de la toxina.

Ella le sonrió y él lo hizo de vuelta. Susan era hermosa. Si vivieran en un mundo donde la atracción se diera de manera diferente a alfas con omegas, como los betas que era casi principalmente de hombres con mujeres, estaba seguro de que le gustaría ella. Pero como ambos son omegas, tiene una imagen más como de una madre o una hermana. Procedió a leer con atención lo que estaba anotado ahí. No le sorprendía que le hubieran tomado una muestra de sangre sin su permiso. Reed Richars disfrutaba analizando todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, las primeras veces habían tenido verdaderas peleas por eso, pero después de crear lazos con ellos, tenían su permiso implícito. Leía con ligero desagrado cómo su celo se adelantaría y cabía la posibilidad de que durara algo más de lo normal o que fuera más intenso. Susan sacudió una mano frente a ella y le dirigió una mirada a Johnny.

—¿Tienes que tener el lugar tan saturado? Sabes que, como tu hermana, tu olor se me hace sofocante y seguro Spider-man no quiere estar en medio de tanta feromona alfa cuando apenas salió de un mal día.

Peter levantó la cabeza y la observó, miró a Johnny quien encogió un hombro sin verdadero arrepentimiento y le regresó la mirada. Inhaló. Susan también lo miró y esta vez Peter levantó el rostro sin cohibirse y olfateó el aire.

—No huelo nada —dijo. Los hermanos Storm lo miraron un momento.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Susan.

—Bueno, sí huelo, es decir, tu aroma, el de Johnny, pero... no es fuerte. No percibo que esté saturando la habitación como tú dices.

Johnny hizo una expresión como si lo que acababa de decir lo ofendiera personalmente. Por su posición y la mueca de Susan supo que estaba tratando de incrementar su aroma, Peter volvió a oler el aire y nada.

—Debe ser otro efecto secundario —agregó la rubia volviendo a tomar la libreta de sus manos y anotando el dato—. Por ahora solo nos queda esperar. Hazme un favor y regresa mañana para evaluar tu avance.

Spider-man asintió. Miró a Johnny que ahora parecía más triste que enojado por no poder ser bien percibido. Fue guiado por Susan a la salida y no prometió dejar de intentar entrar por las ventanas.

Llegó a casa en la noche. Tía May estaba esperándolo en la puerta de entrada con una expresión preocupada. Él se acercó hasta estar frente a ella, miró a todos lados y luego le dedicó su mejor cara de arrepentimiento. Ella le sonrió un poco y lo atrapó en un abrazo.

—Me llamaron de la escuela, te fuiste sin que las clases hubieran terminado y creaste un alboroto.

Peter suspiró mirando el suelo. No había pensado en la escuela, en qué les habrá pasado a sus amigos y cómo los enfrentaría después de todo.

—Sí, lo siento. No sé por qué estaba de tan mal humor, pero ya se me pasó.

—Sólo dime que no hiciste ninguna tontería.

—Fui a visitar a Johnny, allí pude calmarme.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Johnny es un buen chico y qué mejor influencia que un súper héroe.

Peter sonrió y fueron a cenar. Su tía conocía a Johnny porque cuando este descubrió su identidad secreta fue a meterse hasta lo más profundo de su vida personal, llegó todo sonrisas y amabilidad con todo el mundo. Habían contado que se conocieron cuando Peter trató de tomarle una fotografía para el Bugle y que Johnny aceptó una sesión directa en lugar de que tratara de hacerlo a escondidas. En lugar de que durante una pelea Peter había recibido un golpe casi mortal en la cabeza y lo habían llevado al edificio Baxter a curarlo donde le tuvieron que quitar la máscara.

Al día siguiente las miradas continuaron sobre él en la escuela y se enteró de que MJ, Harry y Flash habían sido suspendidos una semana de la escuela. Se sintió preocupado de inmediato por sus amigos, pero trató de no pensar demasiado en ello, toxina o no, eso seguía molestándolo y doliéndole. Saliendo regresó al edificio Baxter y, aunque ya lo había comprobado a lo largo del día, hicieron una prueba más para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, ya era capaz de percibir los aromas con sus respectivas intensidades de manera normal.

Luego iba balanceándose por las calles a ver al doctor Connors para advertirle sobre las probabilidades que tenía la sustancia que investigaba de ser transmitida por el aire, cuando su sentido arácnido vibró y tuvo que detenerse sosteniéndose de una de las partes más altas de un edificio. Observó el alrededor, observó el suelo y algo tocó su cabeza. Se giró de inmediato para ver hacia arriba, allí, asomado por el borde del techo, Deadpool estiraba su brazo sosteniendo un delgado palito que era con el que lo había tocado. Spider-man subió para estar frente a frente.

—Parece que ya estás bien —le dijo Deadpool girando el palito entre sus dedos—, me preguntaba si tendrías factor de curación, y parece que es bastante mejor de lo que creí. ¿Acaso es tan rápido como el mío?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Deadpool? —decidió preguntar en lugar de contestarle. No creía necesario decirle que había recibido ayuda por parte de los cuatro fantásticos para curarse más rápido. Por sí mismo, curarse de heridas de bala le hubiera llevado como tres días o algo así.

—¡Recuerdas mi nombre! Esto es emocionante. Vamos a comenzar una aventura. Dos hombres solitarios que ven el mundo con desconfianza se enfrentan a las fuerzas del mal que tratan de controlar la naturaleza. Probablemente el mundo, porque ¿qué mejor villano para la pareja favorita de la compañía que un villano con complejo de dios que quiere dominar al mundo?

—Deja de parlotear, por favor —lo detuvo Spider-man apretando el puente de su nariz con exasperación—. Concentrémonos. Mientras más pronto terminemos esto, más pronto nos libraremos de cualquier alfa que quiere ponerse por encima de los demás.

—Veo un resentimiento contra mi casta ahí ¿Te hicieron algo? Déjame decirte que sea lo que sea, yo no fui. Tengo muchas cosas de las que soy culpable como para que me culpen de las que no.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre esta poción de amor?

—Todo indica que yo tengo la ventaja informativa en esta discusión —el tono de voz del otro se hizo más grave y Peter volvió a percibir un aroma de alfa dominante. Frunció el ceño al imaginar que tal vez iba a intentar 'ponerse al mando', pero de pronto el aroma se cubrió por otro más dulce y ligero—, pero no tengo interés en sacarte ventaja. Así que te lo diré todo y veamos qué pasa.

Peter se sintió un poco mareado. No soportaría cambios en el ambiente tan bruscos como esos. El efecto de diferentes tipos de feromonas de alfa en él lo harían vomitar.

—Está este tipo, que como es un extra llamaremos Benny; Benny es un empresario omega que se muestra al mundo como si fuera un alfa en realidad. Pues Benny recibió un ataque por este grupo y liberaron la poción de amor en su súper casa lujosa de millonario excéntrico. Benny solo tenía trabajadores beta así que él y su amante alfa de momento fueron los únicos afectados, pero Benny recibió tal humillación al verse sometido y violado por quien él luego llamó 'zorra bastarda de mierda', que quiso venganza de todos y contrató al inigualable y sexy Deadpool para encontrar a todos estas personas y hacer que dejaran de vivir, así como destruir cualquier rastro de la poción de amor.

—¿Hacer que dejen de vivir? ¿Hablas de matarlos?

—Sssí, pero no usamos esa palabra. La gente se siente ofendida.

—No vamos a matar a nadie, solo destruiremos la toxina.

—Lo que digas y ordenes, omega. Si, cuando lleguemos a los culpables que quieren esclavizarte sexualmente sigues pensando eso, lo consideraré.

Peter cruzó los brazos y lo miró con desconfianza. Eso sería algo con lo que tener cuidado. Si la sustancia se esparce por el aire, podría caer y ser atacado por los otros. Necesitaba detenerlos antes de que lo perfeccionaran. Pensó un poco en cómo era que, si este tal Benny ya había sido afectado correctamente, es decir, dejarlo vulnerable al abuso de un alfa ¿por qué la habían cambiado de tal forma que había provocado ira en los omegas? ¿Y qué exactamente en los alfas? Necesitaría llegar con Connors para averiguar cómo habrían sido afectados ellos.

—Este amigo tuyo ¿Cuánto tiempo tardó en ser afectado por la poción de amor?

—Bueno, primero, no es mi amigo, no me gusta llamar 'amigos' a mis clientes porque podrían traicionarme o yo a ellos con facilidad en cualquier momento, segundo, me encanta que al parecer poción de amor es como ya ha quedado para que lo llamemos. Y lo otro, sí, no lo sé, no me dieron detalles. Pero ya que, en base a lo que me dijeron para que pudiera hallar al malo, el único momento en el que pudo llegar alguien de fuera fue en sus compras de estación, como unos dos meses o así.

—Dos meses —repitió Peter para sí. A él lo había afectado ese mismo día, con lo referente a efectos secundarios, y su celo se adelantaría según las palabras de Sue. Eso significaba que estaban tratando de hacer que el efecto fuera más rápido.

—Se está guardando información —dijo Deadpool, Spider-man lo miró y notó que no le hablaba a él, tenía los hombros levantados y pateaba el suelo como berrinche con un puchero en la cara que se notaba aún a través de la máscara—. Sí, lo sé. A pesar de que le dije todo. No, no, amarilla, él es el héroe, se supone que confiemos en él. Acá soy el secundario, el que tiene que pelear por la doncella en peligro y todo eso.

Peter entrecerró los ojos. Esa persona con la que al parecer haría equipo actuaba de maneras muy extrañas.

—Hay algo que debo comprobar primero —le dijo. Deadpool solo lo miró—, después de que lo verifique te contaré lo que yo sé.

El otro asintió como respuesta y no le dijo ni exigió nada más. Con algo de duda Spider-man se fue. Ahora sentía que se había aprovechado del otro sacándole la información y no cumpliendo con su parte, pero los alfas siempre se habían aprovechado de otros, no les hacía mal un poco de su propia medicina.

No tardó demasiado en llegar al laboratorio de Connors. Fue recibido por este en persona con una sonrisa.

—Spider-man, me alegra verte de vuelta, no fueron buenos términos en los que nos despedimos la última vez. No quiero perder tu amistad.

Peter se detuvo en seco. Connors tenía los brazos abiertos como si su intención fuera llegar hasta él y abrazarlo. Eso no tendría sentido, claro, porque el doctor no era fan del contacto físico. Además, no recordaba ninguna otra ocasión en la que se hubiera disculpado con él por haberlo ofendido. Era como si los científicos no hubieran desarrollado el sentido de la consideración.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó.

—Hemos tenido avances sobre el descubrimiento de la toxina.

—Se esparce por el aire —advirtió de inmediato Spider-man cubriéndose el rostro no muy seguro de que funcionara si acaso el aire ya estaba contaminado porque en todo caso, ya se habría infectado otra vez.

—Lo sabemos. Lo notamos poco después de que te fuiste. Estábamos preocupados por cómo te habría afectado, pero creíamos en ti.

¿Creían en él? Bueno, al parecer seguían siendo tan desconsiderados como siempre en ese aspecto.

—Y no te preocupes, el laboratorio tiene su propia ventilación así que no se expandió a ningún lado más allá de donde estábamos.

—Entonces, ustedes fueron afectados —preguntó insinuando querer preguntar qué sucedió, pero sin tener que hacerlo realmente.

—Sí.

—… ¿Y?

—Apenas estamos realizando las pruebas. ¿Quieres que te hagamos pruebas a ti también?

—¿Apenas? Pero... ya pasaron dos días...

Connors asintió con calma. Peter inclinó la cabeza. Definitivamente habían sido afectados, porque para un grupo de científicos como lo eran ellos no era normal actuar tan calmados ante un descubrimiento que no habían resuelto. Y, aunque el doctor Connors era de los hombres de estudio más amigables que conocía, tampoco era común que fuera tanto sonrisas y palabras bonitas.

—De acuerdo —dijo Peter dando un paso hacia atrás, de alguna forma no quería alejarse de la salida. Pero, si acaso seguían bajo el efecto de la toxina ¿por qué en ellos duraba más si para él ya se había pasado? No tenía sentido que los alfas se vieran afectados por más tiempo. ¿Podrías ser que en realidad seguía afectado? Pero ya no se sentía enojado ni nada— ¿Podría ver los resultados que tienen? O, que vayan a tener...

—Claro, Spider-man, te dejaré saber todo ¿Quieres pasar por lo que ya tengo?

—Eh... no.… puede, mandarlos por fax —dijo antes de salir de ahí y alejarse. Había varias cosas que no concordaban, pero no se quedaría cerca de un laboratorio con al menos todos los alfas infectados de un algo desconocido y en pruebas que servía para dejar que les fuera más fácil abusar de omegas.

¿Había dicho fax? Esas cosas ya ni siquiera existían. No se volvió a encontrar a Deadpool. Pasó el resto de la tarde deteniendo incidentes menores y salvó un pequeño perro que trató de atravesar una avenida muy transitada. Luego de llegar a casa, su tía le anunció que tanto MJ como Harry lo habían llamado y esperaban que les regresara la llamada. Asintió, pero no lo hizo por el simple hecho de no estar seguro de cómo debería enfrentarlo. Ya no estaba tan enojado, seguramente hablaría con ellos, los perdonaría y todos seguiría su rumbo normal, pero un poquito de orgullo quería que al menos pudiera quejarse.

Mientras insultaba sus hormonas omegas que lo vuelven alguien tan pacífico, recordó el hecho de que su celo se adelantaría. No habían podido anticipar cuánto, solo que el ciclo parecía estar trabajando más rápido. Revisó su calendario, sus celos solían ser bastante exactos, eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que algo los alteraba y siempre duraban cinco días y se daban cada dos meses. De momento había pasado un mes desde la última vez.

Tendría que estar muy atento. Sería bastante fan de cargar inhibidores con él y que pudiera usarlos en caso de ser necesarios, pero sabía que no tenían efecto en él.

Al día siguiente era fin de semana. En cuanto amaneció salió de casa, sospechaba que dos personas tratarían de buscarlo y aún estaba ocupado siendo un estúpido. Tenía que arreglar sus conflictos con los alfas que trataban de abusar de los omegas del mundo, antes de enfrentar cara a cara a sus amigos alfas que habían peleado por él como si fuera un objeto.

Estaba vigilando la ciudad desde las partes altas de los edificios cuando la antorcha humana apareció volando a su lado. Se detuvo en la siguiente terraza.

—Tu tía me llamó para preguntarme si estabas conmigo. Le dije que sí, pero que no podías contestar en ese momento porque tenías un severo ataque de diarrea.

Spider-man cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

—Genial ¿y ahora como voy a explicar una repentina enfermedad así? ¿Por qué iría a tu casa por eso?

—No lo sé, hombre. Tal vez si avisaras con tiempo podría ingeniar una mejor respuesta. —Johnny se deshizo de sus llamas y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Peter, aún estaba caliente y su olor llegaba con intensidad— Pero tampoco es que sea tan imposible de creer que te avergonzaba estar todo el día atrapado en el baño a un par de metros de ella. En mi casa puedes alejarte un piso de todos y tener tu privacidad.

—No iría a tu casa solo para tener privacidad en el baño.

—Eso dices ahora —le susurró al oído haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriera. Peter alejó la cabeza y se cubrió con una mano. Estaba seguro de que el efecto habría sido mucho peor si no tuviera la máscara puesta. Johnny aflojó un poco el agarre sin soltarlo realmente para poder reírse.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Flirtear contigo? Siempre lo hago. Pienso que estás muy amargado últimamente. Me sorprende tener conversaciones contigo en las que no ruedo los ojos, te digo que te calles o que estás siendo un idiota. ¿Qué va a pasar con el mundo si Spider-man pierde su chispa carismática que en realidad no tiene, pero cree que sí? Explotaría, eso seguro.

—Sí, claro —contestó Peter con una sonrisa—, y como no queremos que el mundo se acabe por mi causa, tengo que volver a hacer chistes sobre lo caliente que eres.

Johnny lo abrazó de repente con ambos brazos pegándolo a su pecho.

—Sí, haz chistes sobre eso. No, sabes qué, mejor dilo otra vez, pero más lento y con una voz más grave.

Peter no podía ni respirar de lo fuerte que Johnny lo tenía contra él. Podía percibir en su aroma lo feliz que lo había hecho eso y al menos se sentía satisfecho que, así como él estaba expuesto a los alfas con su aroma, ellos lo estaban a él también. Tuvo que aplicar un poco de fuerza extra para separarse lo suficiente para no ahogarse de manera patética ahí.

—Tu chispa es muy sofocante —le dijo.

—Cállate, araña, o me prenderé en llamas y tendrás quemaduras de cuarto grado.

Se escucharon unos disparos ante los cuales de inmediato se separaron y fueron en dirección al sonido sin mediar palabra. Al llegar a una calle apartada, unas personas corrían lejos de donde los disparos se daban, Spider-man fue el primero en acercarse y diferenció el momento exacto en que Deadpool apuntaba un arma a otro hombre que trataba de huir. Con una red logró desviar su brazo y la bala al parecer solo rozó la oreja del otro sujeto que solo se cubrió.

—Eh, telarañas ¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué hago yo? ¡Tú qué haces! Ibas a asesinar a un hombre.

—Un hombre malo —aclaró él apuntándole de nuevo, Spider-man pateó su brazo con el arma y sintió un fuerte olor a alfa enojado que activó su sentido arácnido, pero desapareció en cuanto la antorcha humana atrapó al otro hombre en un círculo de fuego.

—Listo —dijo Peter dando lentos pasos para ponerse entre Deadpool y el otro y así evitar que tratara de dispararle—, está atrapado, si es malo, enfrentará a la ley.

—La ley qué puede hacer, araña —refunfuñó Deadpool sin apartar la mirada del otro hombre—, meterlo en una caja con otro montón de tipos malos. Eso no ayudará a todas las niñas omega que violó, pero si esparciera sus sesos por el suelo, al menos me sentiría un poco satisfecho y me aseguraría de que nunca fuera a escapar y hacerlo de nuevo.

Peter sintió un hueco en su estómago. Se giró a mirar al hombre que parecía entre aterrado y enojado sosteniendo su oreja herida. Johnny levitaba a un lado observándolo fijamente para que no fuera a intentar nada peligroso. Los odiaba, odiaba tanto a los alfas y personas en general que abusaban de otros.

Pero siempre tenían que ser alfas.

Comenzó a caminar en su dirección llamando la atención del otro héroe.

—Déjame llegar a él, antorcha.

Johnny lo miró con algo de duda, pero desapareció el círculo de fuego para él. Peter caminó hasta él y sin previo aviso lo golpeó directo en el rostro con más fuerza de la que debió aplicar para un humano normal. La antorcha humana de inmediato bajó frente a él escandalizado.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó mirando al otro hombre, luego lo vio y su mirada cambió a confusión. Olió un poco el aire y Peter quiso golpearlo ahora a él. Johnny sacudió la cabeza— Voy a llevarlo a la policía. Es un alfa abusador ¿verdad? —preguntó por sobre su hombro a Deadpool, no escuchó respuesta, pero de alguna manera debió confirmarle porque asintió y luego volvió a mirarlo— Tú cálmate.

Estuvo solo de pie parado en medio de la calle durante lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que Deadpool llegó a su lado y sacudió una pistola frente a su cara.

—Si ese hombre escapa, y toca a una sola niña más lo mataré y te mataré a ti si te vuelves a interponer —lo amenazó.

Spider-man levantó la barbilla y cerró los ojos.

—La poción de amor —empezó a decirle ignorando lo anterior—, están tratando de hacer que tenga un efecto inmediato. Mientras lo intentan están provocando otros efectos secundarios. Ira en los omegas, calma en los alfas. O algo así. Al parecer se ven afectados en el momento en que entran en contacto con la toxina, la cual se esparce por aire.

—Y sabes eso por qué...

—Porque un equipo de científicos alfas y yo fuimos expuestos.

—Oh, perfecto. Creí que te querías deshacer de ella, no ponerte a hacer experimentos.

Spider-man lo miró con enojo.

—Creí que los alfas duraban más tiempo bajo el efecto de la toxina, pero más bien creo que algo interrumpió el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre mí y ese algo se ha terminado.

—O tal vez tu ira natural hacia aquel alfa fue lo que le dio pie a la poción de amor de volverte hacer caer en sus redes. Eso debe sentirse mal en tu caso, arañita. —Peter negó exasperado— Bueno, este es ese momento en el que rehaces tu vida hasta descubrir qué fue lo que te hizo librarte del efecto para que no vuelvas a caer. ¿Pasamos a unos flasbacks?

Spider-man trató de recordar en qué momento se había tranquilizado. Observando casi con horror al hombre a su lado llegó a su memoria después de qué fue que se sintió normal otra vez.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Deadpool al verse observado— ¿Has descubierto que te enamoraste de mí? Porque, no es que no seas mi tipo, en realidad sí que lo eres, pero no me siento precisamente preparado para una relación con un hombre mitad araña.

—Tú.

—Yo.

—Fue después de que pelee contigo.

—Ah, ¿sí? Entonces es desahogarte lo que necesitas.

—No. No fue por eso, al principio solo me hiciste enojar más, pero luego —Spider-man suspiró y bajó la cabeza—, luego saturaste el ambiente con feromonas tranquilizantes.

—Owwwww —Deadpool se abrazó y levantó un pie muy ridículamente—, necesitas que te consientan ¡Ven aquí!

Estiró los brazos en su dirección, Spider-man de inmediato se hizo hacia atrás poniéndose a la defensiva.

—No, si de verdad es eso lo que requiero iré con alguien más.

No era que le faltaran alfas en su vida. Su primera idea fue tía May, pero también recordaba lo agresivo que se había comportado y temía que fuera a hacerle algo. Lo mismo con Harry y Mary Jane quienes tal vez serían una opción mucho peor teniendo en cuenta su estado actual. Podría ir con Johnny, solo esperaba que regresara pronto a casa después de haber entregado al hombre con la policía, pero conociéndolo seguro que elegiría esa noche para irse de fiesta o algo similar.

Sintió como si una corriente lo recorriera y sus piernas se aflojaron un poco.

Deadpool lo observó un poco y luego colocó una mano sobre su hombro preguntándole si estaba bien. Peter abrió la boca para responder y lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir. Sintió el agarre sobre él apretarse y al otro hombre acercarse. Lo escuchó inhalar junto a él y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba siendo levantado contra una pared y siendo atrapado por el cuerpo del otro.

Oh, no, no, no. No podía tener tan mala suerte ¿o sí? Solo porque se adelantaría no significaba que justo en ese momento, en ese lugar, con esa persona tenía que comenzar su...

—Celo —dijo Deadpool contra su cuello como un animal.

Spider-man trató de removerse, pero el otro lo presionó más con su cuerpo y un aroma fuerte le llenó las fosas nasales. Sintió su boca salivar y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso a su cuello.

Estaba mal, lo sabía, debía alejarse, no podía permanecer cerca de un alfa durante un celo. Pero había llegado demasiado de golpe, ya no tenía fuerza, ya podía sentir cómo lubricaba y una erección crecía. Usualmente los celos iban poco a poco, lo suficiente como para que se preparara para ello. Pero ya estaba totalmente en uno, en ese estado en el que siente desesperación. Pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello del otro para atraerlo.

Había un alfa allí, había un alfa tocándolo, sintiéndolo, presionándolo. Jamás había estado con uno durante un celo. Sí, había tenido sexo con Gwen, pero no durante un celo, además era diferente sentir a una alfa mujer que por su género aún conservaba algo de delicadeza al tacto, que con un alfa hombre que lo superaba en tamaño y musculatura. Iba a ser dominado y eso le generaba una descarada excitación.

Vio blanco cuando una mano comenzó a masajear su entrepierna. Cerró los ojos y perdió la capacidad de sentir absolutamente nada más que esa zona. Nada, su mente no vio ni discernió nada. Por eso, cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí mismo en una habitación sintió pánico.

¿En qué momento había cambiado de escenario? Trató de levantarse, pero eso solo hizo que sintiera con más presencia la enorme cantidad de lubricación natural que había emanado de él. Seguía en su traje de Spider-man, al menos, y por desgracia pues ahora estaba completamente sucio. Tenía la máscara levantada hasta la nariz para que pudiera respirar mejor. Se sentía diferente a los celos que había tenido hasta el momento. No tenía desesperación por tocarse. Le dolía no estar teniendo sexo en ese momento.

Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba.

Se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta la puerta. Era una habitación enorme, y lo único que había en ella era allí donde había estado acostado. Pero no pensó, no pensó en dónde estaba ni en cómo había llegado allí. Estaba enojado. Había estado con un alfa ¿dónde estaba ahora? ¿Por qué no lo atendía como era necesario? Necesitaba a un alfa, lo necesitaba en ese momento y lo obligaría a follarlo si no lo hacía por voluntad propia. Golpeó la puerta y no le sucedió nada. Abrió las piernas y tomando vuelo aplicó toda su fuerza para golpearla otra vez. La puerta se dobló a la mitad, con un golpe más la tiró. Salió del lugar y caminó por unos amplios pasillos.

No avanzó ni diez metros cuando dos armaduras aparecieron frente a él. Bueno, al menos ya sabía dónde estaba, si el logo de los vengadores y la clara marca Stark decía algo. Inclinó la cabeza observando las armaduras. Ironman era un alfa, y un alfa era justo lo que necesitaba. La armadura comenzó a decir algo sobre que se calmara cuando se lanzó sobre la que estaba a la derecha y arrancó la parte frontal de esta. Se encontraba vacía. La otra armadura trató de dispararle algo que esquivó con facilidad e hizo lo mismo para comprobar que también estaba vacía. Gruñó con frustración.

Comenzó a correr por los pasillos, si estaba en la torre de los vengadores eso significaba que había un grupo de alfas en ese lugar a los que les podría sacar provecho. Vio las ventilaciones abrirse y humo comenzar a salir de ellas. Trató de cubrirlas con telarañas solo para descubrir que ya no tenía sus lanzaredes con él. Sus sentidos se nublaron conforme aumentó la cantidad de humo hasta que perdió la consciencia.

Cuando volvió a despertar le dolía. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y sus guantes y empezó a masturbarse sin inhibición, pero no funcionaba, no si era él mismo, necesitaba a un alfa. Se irguió y sin volver a vestirse trató de salir de la nueva habitación donde estaba. Sin embargo, ésta estaba mucho mejor sellada y a pesar de que aplicó toda su fuerza en varias zonas no le hizo ni un rasguño. Trató masturbándose otra vez y seguía siendo como si nada pasara. Sentía que su cabeza explotaría cuando de pronto escuchó una voz proveniente de una pequeña bocina junto a la puerta. Fue hasta allí y le puso atención.

—¿Spider-man? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien?

—Johnny —lo llamó con desesperación—, Johnny, Johnny te necesito, Johnny, por favor.

Hubo silencio por parte del otro mientras Spider-man casi se restregaba contra la puerta, había un alfa allí afuera y lo necesitaba. Siguió repitiendo sus peticiones llenas de urgencia hasta que el otro volvió a hablar.

—Spider-man, vamos a abrir un vínculo de ventilación únicamente de mí hacia ti ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que te quedes cerca y me huelas.

Dicho eso unas pequeñas ranuras se abrieron en la pared, Spider-man ni siquiera se percató de ello aun tratando inútilmente de atravesar la pared. Pronto un aroma dulce inundó el ambiente mientras Johnny le hablaba suavemente diciéndole que se tranquilizara, que todo estaría bien, que no lo dejaría solo. Estaba siendo consolado y, aunque no era lo que necesitaba en ese preciso momento, funcionaba porque su descontrolado libido dejó de torturarlo. Hasta que se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó se encontraba vestido y en la cama otra vez, esta había sido movida hasta estar junto al ducto que le dejaba percibir el aroma de Johnny quien ya no hablaba, pero sabía debía seguir ahí.

—Johnny —lo llamó.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Esto debe ser molesto e incómodo.

—Nah, siempre es un placer consolarte. La próxima vez si quieres entraré directamente a la habitación.

—No digas eso —le pidió escondiendo la cara en la almohada que estaba húmeda por su sudor—. No lo digas, porque de verdad te necesito aquí adentro.

Johnny no le contestó nada y no volvieron a hablar. Una pequeña compuerta se abrió mostrando un plato de comida que consumió de inmediato. Se aseguró de pasar todo el tiempo cerca del aroma tranquilizador de su amigo. Después del claro primer ataque que sufrió, el resto fue el celo más pacífico que hubiera tenido. Para la tercera comida ya ni siquiera se sentía en celo.

Por eso después de un rato entró una nueva armadura. Peter se incorporó y trató de cubrirse, pero no era que tuviera nada que hacer.

—Parece que estás mejor ¿no tratarás de destrozar esta armadura también?

—¿Lo siento?

—No importa. Me interesa más saber qué sucedió contigo. Jamás había visto un celo tan agresivo, sin contar el factor de tus habilidades como hombre araña. Estabas atacando y no es lo que un omega suele hacer, normalmente tratan de atraer hacia ellos, no ir a obligar a otros.

Peter bajó la cabeza y suspiró. No se sentía con ánimos de hablar de ello, tenía la vaga idea de que, si lo intentaba, terminaría enojándose otra vez.

—Bien —dijo Ironman con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Su armadura se abrió y mostró a Tony Stark que dio un paso adelante—. Cámaras y audios apagados, Peter Parker, cuéntamelo todo.

Lo miró de inmediato impactado, acababa de decir su nombre real ¿Por qué lo sabía?

—Tuve que ver quién eras para saber si tenías algún familiar omega que pudiera venir a apoyarte —Tony levantó un hombro y comenzó a caminar rodeando su armadura—, pero solo descubrí una tía alfa que por lo mismo no podía venir.

Peter bajó la cabeza entre sus hombros.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —le preguntó. No sabía si estaba en condiciones de hacer preguntas.

—Deadpool —contestó Tony con una mueca de desagrado—, no sé qué hacías con él en ese estado y no sé cómo logró él controlarse para traerte hasta aquí sin atacarte. Si para nosotros no... —se calló y miró el suelo frustrado. Peter no sabía si quería escuchar lo que probablemente sería la declaración de cómo los vengadores perdieron el control ante su aroma de omega—. Encerrarte y aislar la ventilación fue lo que pareció la mejor opción hasta que te pusiste agresivo. Ninguno de nosotros podía venir a apoyarte, salvo el doctor Banner que es beta, pero si lo hacíamos venir, lo habrías hecho convertirse en Hulk y eso sería demasiado. Aunque sí lo consideré después de que destrozaras la puerta y mis armaduras con tanta facilidad. —Lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y Peter podía sentir cómo le recriminaba haber destrozado sus cosas, probablemente no por el mismo hecho de haberlo hecho, sino por la facilidad que representó para él.

—Lo pagaré —le dijo como reacción. Tony levantó una ceja sin creer ni una palabra, nadie lo haría, ni todas sus pertenencias juntas alcanzaban el costo de los zapatos de Stark, definitivamente nunca podría con algo como unas puertas y unas armaduras de super alta tecnología. Tony solo sacudió la cabeza y decidió ignorarlo.

—Johnny Storm llegó después, al parecer mandado por Deadpool, diciendo que necesitabas ser expuesto a feromonas tranquilizantes.

Después de que el millonario le contara todo, le haría sentir mal a Peter si no le contaba algo a cambio. Tomó aire y trató de sentarse correctamente. Lo que era incómodo teniendo en cuenta que seguía estando sucio.

—Me vi expuesto a una toxina que el doctor Connors está estudiando. Al parecer su finalidad es acelerar el celo en los omegas, pero como no está perfeccionada tiene algunas fallas entre las cuales está la ira que provoca en los omegas.

Tony asintió y miró la pared a su izquierda pensando en algo.

—Vamos a traer una muestra de esa toxina aquí para estudiarla.

Lo sabía. Cuando una oleada de enojo inundó a Peter se dijo a sí mismo que sabía que mencionarlo con un alfa era una mala idea. Apenas si alcanzó a ver la forma en la que Tony Stark abrió los ojos antes de lanzarse a un lado para esquivar el golpe de Spider-man que atravesó la armadura justo en el pecho. Salió de la habitación antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Afuera se topó con Johnny que venía caminando con un vaso de algo en la mano, lo vio con sorpresa que de inmediato cambió a preocupación. Peter dio los pasos necesarios hasta llegar frente a él.

—Sácame de aquí —le ordenó.

Esperaba que Johnny se negara, que le dijera que se tranquilizara y que tratara de saturarlo con feromonas, pero lo que hizo en cambio fue girarse caminar hasta el final del pasillo, prenderse en llamas y comenzar a quemar el muro. El metal se derritió con apariencia de lava. Atravesaron tres muros así y mientras abría el último, un escudo chocó junto a ellos rebotando solo para llamar su atención. Spider-man miró al Capitán América y a Falcón de pie amenazantes.

—No puedes salir de aquí —le advirtió el ídolo de américa.

—Quiero verte detenerme, alfa —siseó Peter. Después se arrepentiría de que ese fuera su encuentro con su vengador favorito, pero de momento no había nada más en su cabeza. Spider-man salió por el pequeño espacio que la antorcha humana había abierto y descendió a grandes saltos hasta alcanzar los techos de más abajo y comenzar a correr.

Seguía huyendo a toda velocidad cuando su sentido arácnido vibró y tuvo que saltar para esquivar un pequeño cable, gracias a sus reflejos alcanzó a mover la cabeza y esquivar una bala. Miró hacia una parte más baja del edificio y diferenció a Deadpool apuntándole con un arma. Fue hacia él y el otro no volvió a disparar.

—Aún no deberías estar en las calles, sweetums, podrías alterar algunos alfas saludables.

—Vamos a destruir esa poción de amor y todos los que la hayan creado.

—Me gusta como piensas —le dijo Deadpool levantando el arma que le había seguido apuntando—, pero espero que recuerdes que aún no tengo idea de en dónde está su guarida secreta.

—S.H.I.E.L.D. tiene una muestra. El doctor Connors es quien la está revisando.

—Uhh —Deadpool dio unos pasos hacia él—, siempre he querido atacar S.H.I.E.L.D., bueno, ya lo he hecho, pero ahora será legal. O no. Pero iré con Spider-man así que algo bueno debe haber por ahí.

—Bien, vamos.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Veamos, te diré esto directamente para que te quede claro. Apestas a celo. ¿Cómo exactamente quieres que entremos si básicamente vas a llegar gritando nuestra presencia? Esperaba algo más, ya sabes, de infiltración discreta y esas cosas.

—Deadpool.

—¿Sí?

—Cállate.

Cuando lo único que hizo el otro fue hacer un puchero, Peter supo que valía la pena arriesgarse respecto a su teoría. Tuvieron que avanzar a pie. No tenía sus lanzaredes y sospechaba que estaban en la torre de los vengadores a la que no regresaría. Sus repuestos estaban en su casa y no trataría de colarse en su propia casa en ese estado.

Él no tenía la capacidad de olerse a sí mismo, pero por la forma en la que todos los que suponía eran alfas lo miraban, y algunos incluso tenían el descaro de intentar seguirlo o acercarse, comprobó lo que Deadpool le había dicho. Emanaba olor a celo. Pero no se sentía con los síntomas que un celo conllevaba. No tenía ningún instinto que lo hiciera buscar tener sexo, aunque definitivamente seguía sucio. No había tenido tiempo para limpiarse y le era incómodo. Se dio cuenta de las miradas que Deadpool empezaba a responder y lo hizo pensar en un perro guardián. Era gracioso a su manera.

—Entraré por la puerta principal —le dijo Spider-man cuando ya estaban a una cuadra del lugar—, tú rodearás e irás directo al laboratorio. Destrúyelo todo ¿entiendes? La prueba, los datos recabados, no debe quedar nada.

—No necesitas decírmelo dos veces, babyboy. Qué extraño, creí que eras del tipo santo que trataría de hablar con la gente primero —desenfundó un par de pistolas y observó el edificio que ya se diferenciaba—. Esto será divertido.

—No, no puedes matar, y en la medida de lo posible, tampoco herir.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de ataque es ese? ¿Y cómo voy a detenerlos si lo necesito? ¿Con unos chistes?

—Parece un plan —le dijo Spider-man antes de irse.

Peter en verdad llegó y abrió ambas puertas empujándolas. Entró dando algunos pasos campantes y dentro se encontraban la viuda negra y ojo de halcón, parados con sus rostros todos serios y decididos. Pero como alfas que eran, de la misma forma que los otros en el lugar, en cuanto percibieron su aroma parecieron perder la compostura, aunque claro, los dos asesinos fueron mejores escondiéndolo.

—No puedo creer que de verdad vinieras —dijo Clint apuntándole con una flecha—, fue absolutamente predecible.

Peter cruzó los brazos y dio unos poco pasos más adentro. Si no funcionaba estaría haciendo el ridículo más grande de la vida, pero esperaba que todos los científicos de ese edificio hubieran pasado al menos una vez por el laboratorio durante el tiempo que les tomó darse cuenta que se transmitía por el aire. Inspiró profundo. Como omega no estaba acostumbrado a tratar de alterar voluntariamente sus feromonas, aun así, se concentró en 'ordenar'.

—Detengan a la viuda negra y ojo de halcón —dijo en voz alta. Los asesinos fruncieron el ceño y lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Peter se repetía mentalmente  _O_ _h, por favor, funciona, funciona, funciona, funciona._  Hasta que, por fin, uno de los científicos corrió hacia ellos y trató de taclearlos. Obviamente ambos lo esquivaron con facilidad, entonces llegó otro y otro. Algunos, los betas probablemente, se quedaron atrás viendo sin comprender. Spider-man aprovechó ese momento de distracción para ir hacia el laboratorio. Se cruzó a varias personas que huían alejándose de ahí.

Entró al laboratorio donde algunos científicos trataban de salvar papeles del fuego y el doctor Connors sostenía con fuerza un portafolio al que Deadpool trataba de llegar.

—Doctor Connors —le gritó Peter, este lo miró y el alivio que llenó su cara lo hizo sentir culpable pues no estaba ahí para ayudarlo a él—, suelte ese portafolio, doctor Connors.

Y lo hizo. Porque algo en esa poción de amor había salido muy mal. Los alfas le estaban haciendo caso, los alfas que también habían sido expuestos estaban siguiendo sus órdenes. Si pudiera quedare en esa etapa en lugar de ser terminada, no haría tanto daño.

Deadpool tomó el portafolio y se giró hacia una mesa de la que tiró todo lo que estaba sobre ella y abrió el portafolio que solo tenía una base donde se encontraba el frasco con la pequeña sustancia. Lo tomó y Spider-man no sabía cómo planeaba destruirlo, pero se encontró a si mismo levantando los brazos y gritándole.

—¡Espera! Tráelo contigo, hay que irnos de aquí.

Deadpool dudó, sin embargo, lo siguió de todos modos. Peter mentiría si dijera que no sintió una especie de satisfacción al poder decirles a todos qué hacer y que estos lo obedecieran.

Salieron del edificio de forma más limpia de la que pudo esperar con dos vengadores en él. Ya que Spider-man no contaba con ninguna clase de 'guarida secreta' y no sería muy inteligente de su parte regresar con su tía, Deadpool ofreció su viejo departamento donde vivía actualmente.

El dueño del lugar dejó el portafolio sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba en la parte más cercana a la cocina. Spider-man se movió por instinto. Levantó la parte de su máscara que cubría su boca y se acercó a Deadpool obligándolo a girar con fuerza. Su sentido arácnido vibró y sintió un arma empujar su cabeza desde la barbilla, la presión del metal contra su piel era dolorosa y no lo dejó terminar lo que planeaba. Aun así, sus manos tomaron la máscara del otro dispuesto a levantarla también, pero sus manos fueron sostenidas, las dos al mismo tiempo, por otra mano y el arma lo empujó más.

—Alto —le advirtió Deadpool.

—¿Por qué?

—Sé que haces esto por tu celo. Porque estás infectado con esa toxina. Deberías regresar a la torre Avengers. Si lo que te preocupa es lo que pueda pasar con la poción de amor, tanto que atacaste a los que supongo eran tus aliados, me desharé de ella totalmente. Podría ir a tirarla a un volcán. _No_ _problem_ _._  El poder del argumento dejará que me sea fácil ir hasta allá y regresar antes de que estés bien.

Peter colocó las manos en su pecho y lo empujó haciéndolo caminar hacia atrás hasta que chocó con una pared, recargó sus pies en esta y subió para quedar más arriba que el otro. Con eso la presión del arma disminuyó, aunque no lo hizo así la advertencia que su sentido arácnido trataba de darle. Eso significaba que Deadpool no había descartado la idea de dispararle y ni así pudo detenerse. Soltó una de sus manos y tomó el borde de la máscara para levantarlo.

Deadpool soltó su otra mano y lanzó el arma al suelo para rodearlo con los brazos e interrumpir sus intenciones.

—De acuerdo —dijo mientras caminaba cargándolo, y como Spider-man había tenido las piernas separadas del suelo, su instinto fue rodearlo con ellas. Fueron a otra zona, que no sería una habitación del todo pues lo único que lo separaba era un gran armario, pero que sí estaba aparte. Allí había una cama en la que se dejó caer sin soltarlo y, de hecho, apretando aún más el agarre con el que lo tenía—. Puedes calmarte, todo va a estar bien, estaremos aquí acostaditos diciéndonos cuanto nos amamos hasta que tu celo acabe.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Spider-man trató de empujarlo, pero el otro lo sujetó con bastante fuerza— Suéltame.

—Estoy tratando de salvarte del peor error de tu vida, sweetums, es por tu bien.

—¿Qué clase de error? ¡Suéltame!

—Quieres tener sexo. Como cualquier ser humano saludable, y quién no querría acostarse contigo ¿has visto tu trasero? Hay tantas cosas que uno podría hacer con él. Pero por favor, no. Luego, cuando estés consciente de ti mismo te odiarás.

—¿Y eso qué te importa? Eres un alfa, yo soy un omega. Estoy en celo, deberías estar tratando de abusar de mí.

—Para ser un superhéroe, tienes un muy mal concepto de una casta entera. Oye, si yo estoy siendo el razonable aquí, algo malo está pasando. Creo que la poción de amor te pone muy Ooc.

—¿Muy qué?

— _Out_ _of_ _character_. Fuera de personaje. ¿Estás en un fanfic y no lo sabes?

—Suéltame, Deadpool.

—De acuerdo, enn... ¿Cuánto falta para que acabe tu celo? ¿Tres días?

Peter trató de soltarse otra vez, estaba molesto y a punto de usar su fuerza sobrehumana para quitárselo de encima, pero, aunque no entendía sus términos, tenía razón. Estaba actuando mal. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Estaba tratando de soltarse para obligarlo a tener sexo con él ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Jamás había sido así. Dejó de resistirse y escondió la cara en el rostro del otro.

—Bien, entonces... consuélame.

Esa era, al menos que recordara, la primera vez que le pedía tal cosa a alguien. Deadpool se tensó unos momentos y luego, vacilante, volvió a acomodarse en el abrazo. Peter se dio cuenta de que su aroma era muy débil. Suponía que el otro estaba tratando de llenarlo de feromonas tranquilizantes. Era lo mismo que le había pasado con Johnny ¿Estaba calmándose? No entendía nada de eso. Ni siquiera tenía el deseo incontrolable de masturbase, como cualquier otro celo, pero el deseo de sexo seguía.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —le preguntó después de un rato.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Estar junto a un omega en celo y no dejarte llevar por el deseo. Haberte dejado llevar por el deseo con un omega en celo en un callejón y controlarte lo suficiente como para llevarlo a la torre de los vengadores. ¿Por qué allá?

—Bueno, tu amigo fantástico se había ido y era lo más cercano. Y, no sé. Hace dos meses ni siquiera sabía que existías, pero desde que te conocí y te investigué, aunque lo primero que salió era que eras un criminal y una amenaza, con todos los videos que han salido de ti, lo que has dicho, lo que has hecho, todo lo que la gente de la calle, la gente real piensa de ti. Cómo has seguido adelante. Eres como un santo; y ni siquiera yo podría hacerle eso a un santo.

—No soy un santo.

—Sí, los santos suelen decir eso.

—Suena como si te hubieras enamorado de mí.

Silencio fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. Como Peter no podía percibir el aroma del otro más allá de una ligera fragancia, decidió concentrarse en su respiración, suponía que el otro hacía lo mismo por la razón contraria, en medio de un celo el olor de los omegas se multiplicaba. Se acomodó y cerró los ojos. Se sentía bien. En medio de ese extraño celo inducido a la fuerza que no lo tenía como siempre, o sí, pero en ocasiones, y más agresivo, y ahora como si no lo estuviera.

Existía la teoría de que la mera presencia de un alfa ayudaría a un omega a pasar el celo menos desesperado, pero nunca habían podido estar lo suficientemente controlados como para comprobarlo. Peter creyó que esa podría ser la prueba.

Con una confianza sacada de ningún lado, se duchó y dejó que el otro lavara su traje, menos su máscara. Le hubiera gustado hacerlo por sí mismo, no le gustaba que tocaran las cosas que habían estado en contacto durante su celo, en medio del cual aún seguía, por cierto, pero cuando salió con una camisa grande perteneciente al dueño del departamento, ya estaba secándose.

—Mi ropa se ve muy bien en ti —le dijo Deadpool señalándolo—, podría regalártela, ya sabes, para que la uses siempre. Tienes un cuerpo muy pequeño, no que tus músculos no sobresalgan, pero eres esbelto. Por favor dime que no eres un niño o algo así, me sentiré muy mal por todo lo que he imaginado hasta el momento si resulta que eres menor.

—No soy menor —Peter rodó la cabeza completa y cruzó la habitación. La verdad era que esa ropa tan grande era muy cómoda, aunque probablemente cualquier cosa lo sería después de estar dos días con un traje ajustado mientras sudaba y lubricaba y este se empapaba y secaba con varios fluidos en él.

—Definitivamente eres menor que yo, pero no menor de edad ¿cierto? Te creeré. No lo revisaré y diré que retiren los cargos usando la ignorancia como escudo.

Comieron algo de pizza y Deadpool lo convenció de acostarse otra vez.

En la noche, el celo como lo conocía regresó.

Tan de golpe como hace unos días. Estaba acostado, dormido, y de repente se despertó sintiendo que se ahogaba en el calor. Se deshizo de las cobijas de los pantalones, levantó la camisa sin poder controlarse ya lo suficiente como para quitársela. Dolía, dolía, necesitaba tocarse, desahogarse, necesitaba un alfa, un alfa.

—¡Deadpool! —gritó con desesperación. El llamado entró de inmediato pateando la puerta con armas en las manos.

—¡¿Cuál es el- oh... —bajó ambas pistolas y levantó la cabeza, olfateando el aire, perdiendo lo poco de cordura y control que le quedaba. Con un par de pasos llegó hasta él y se colocó sobre él en la cama. Peter se abrazó a su cuello y se restregó contra él.

—Deadpool.

—Wade —le dijo con voz ronca al oído paseando su mano enguantada por su espalda por encima de la camisa que aún tenía puesta—, me llamo Wade.

—Wade —repitió Spider-man pegándose más al otro—, Wade, Wade, Wade, por favor.

—Oh, no puedo,  _sweetums_  —se dejó caer aplastándolo con todo su peso y haciendo la cama rechinar.

—Por favor, Wade, por favor, lo necesito, te necesito.

Pero Deadpool solo lo abrazó con más fuerza. Eso no era suficiente. Peter llevó su mano bajo la camisa y tomando su pene comenzó a masturbarse con descaro, jadeando y gimoteando contra el hombro del alfa que debía estar en medio de una tortura en ese momento.

Peter no lograba entender qué clase de alfa era este que se molestaba tanto por no abusar de él, pero a partir de ese momento, definitivamente se había vuelto de su confianza.

Cuando despertó, sin recordar en qué momento se había quedado dormido, hubo un momento en el que todo le pareció borroso y distante. Luego un fuerte aroma de alfa lo golpeó, no literalmente, pero sí lo hizo caer en la cama otra vez, tratando de presionar la cabeza contra la almohada para huir del olor tan penetrante, pero no servía de nada, la fuerte combinación de feromonas –deseo, protección, deseo, tranquilizador, deseo, dominante, deseo, deseo,  _deseo_ -, era demasiada.

—Buenos días, cariño. —Peter levantó la mirada un poco de la almohada para ver a Deadpool entrar por el espacio que daba el armario hacia el resto de la habitación.

—Deadpool —gruñó contra la almohada.

—Ese soy yo ¿Estás bien?

—Apesta. Demasiadas feromonas de alfa.

—¡Oh! ¿Ya las percibes otra vez? Entonces de verdad ya terminó tu... lo que sea que haya sido eso, porque no te creo que eso fuera un celo normal. ¿Sabes? Llegamos a una conclusión...

—¿Llegamos? —preguntó Peter siguiendo con la mirada al hombre de rojo que fue a abrir una ventana, gracias al cielo, y se tomó la molestia de sacudir lo que parecía una toalla para hacer circular el aire.

—Las voces de mi cabeza y yo, cállate, escucha. Eras como un globo de agua, de repente tenías una pequeña fuga, pero se tapaba y todo estaba bien hasta que había otra fuga. ¿Lo entiendes? El agua sería tu celo, por eso de repente tenías deseos descontrolados y a veces no. Tienes que entenderlo, he hecho peores analogías con más sentido.

—Lo entiendo —le contestó, Peter. El problema no era entender si había sido un globo de agua o no, el problema era saber por qué un suero que debía forzar su celo y dejarlo vulnerable con alfas, más bien había tratado de tomar características de su celo que le darían ventaja sobre la otra casta y había tratado de reprimir las que podría considerar debilidades. Era casi como si su efecto hubiera sido justo el contrario.

Con el olor aún muy fuerte y penetrante, Peter se sentó sobre sus tobillos y vio que la cama tenía una mancha de sangre por lo que de un brinco se bajó de ella.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó señalando el lugar exacto.

—Nada importante. Estos últimos dos días estabas tan fuera de ti mismo y necesitado que sentía que te violaría en cualquier momento así que mejor me apuñalé un poco para controlarme.

Peter como reflejo observó su abdomen esperando ver un cuchillo allí enterrado y sangre abundante. Pero solo vio su traje rojo sin ninguna marca de haber sido cortado en ningún lado. Así que debía ser mentira ¿no? Era imposible que se apuñalara a sí mismo, el cuerpo humano tenía un sentido de protección y, en caso de que fuera capaz, no estaría allí como si nada. Tal vez lo que hizo fue más bien cortarse otra parte y Peter se sentía tan mal porque él lo había provocado.

—Wade —¿recordaba su nombre bien? Bien, sí, Deadpool lo miró así que debía estar bien. Debía agradecerle, debía compensarlo. Incluso sabía su nombre, dónde vivía. ¿Debería mostrarle su rostro? No quería ¿Decirle su nombre? Tenía la sensación de que una vez que el otro supiera esa información de todos modos descubriría quién era. Tal vez debía darle todo. Era un alfa que se había encargado de él durante un celo sin tocarlo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el otro ante el largo silencio que se formó por sus pensamientos. Peter inhaló profundo – _mala idea, muchas feromonas_ \- y decidió que estaba bien.

Se quitó la máscara y observó al otro en el lugar donde la máscara ajena indicaba estaban sus ojos.

—Mi nombre es Peter Parker. Gracias por cuidarme.

Deadpool no se movió, no respondió. Como si de pronto se hubiera quedado estático y congelado en el lugar y la posición en la que estaba, mirándolo fija y directamente a la cara. Luego observó el suelo y el techo y se dio la vuelta.

—Sí, uhmm... un placer. ¡Voy a traerte tu traje! —casi gritó y salió corriendo a otra parte.

Peter se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido y con algo de vacilación se puso la máscara otra vez. ¿Había hecho bien? Eso esperaba. Como sea, cuando concluyó que confiaba en él, hablaba en serio. Caminó hacia la ventana abierta y respiró el aire fresco hasta que sus pulmones se liberaron de la saturación de olores del interior.

Deadpool regresó con su traje y se lo entregó diciéndole que tomara otra ducha mientras él iba por comida. Una vez que estuvo otra vez con el atuendo de Spider-man y por fin limpio, percibiendo aromas y según la fecha que mostraba la tele del siglo pasado, que estaba en la sala, y en la que puso las noticias, con los días del celo terminados, Peter sentía que estaba bien. Quizá por fin, por fin la toxina había terminado de salir de su sistema.

Wade regresó un rato después con comida mexicana.

—Wade Wilson —habló de repente Deadpool cuando Peter estaba mordiendo un burrito y dialogando en su interior sobre si eso era de verdad comida mexicana o no—. Es mi nombre, Wade Winston Wilson, nombre completo.

Peter masticó y pasó rápido la comida que tenía en la boca.

—Mucho gusto, Wade —le respondió Peter sonriendo.

—Esto es muy, uhm, tierno y todo, babyboy —dijo Wade carraspeando— pero, haz estado atrapado en un celo por aquí y por allá cinco días ¿No tienes familia que se preocupará por ti?

Peter se levantó de golpe arrojando la silla y recargándose con fuerza en la mesa.

¡No lo había pensado! No lo había pensado para nada. ¡Su tía! Debía estar super preocupada, oh, no quería causarle angustias a esa bella mujer, pero aún, ¡Lo iba a matar! En cuanto estuviera a su alcance lo asesinaría y lo enterraría debajo de su propio desastre de habitación "No te encontrarán en días" le diría ella y se iría del país.

—Tengo que irme —gritó Peter y fue hacia la ventana, pero al tratar de utilizar una telaraña, recordó que sus lanzaredes se habían quedado en la torre de los vengadores. ¡Otro problema!

¿Cómo se supone que daría la cara a ese lugar luego del espectáculo que había dado? ¿Ellos también estarían buscándolo? Seguro sí, era un omega en celo que se había escapado de su custodia y había atacado instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. Oh, demonios, había atacado instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D., ¿Qué le harían? ¿Lo atacarían? ¿Lo arrestarían? Era muy joven para pasar su vida en prisión o bajo las órdenes de esa organización. En caso de que no le quedara de otra que estar bajo la supervisión de un grupo elegiría los cuatro fantásticos sin pensárselo dos veces.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas pensando un último.  _Mierda._  Había hecho que Johnny lo ayudara a escapar y por alguna razón este le hizo caso.

Con qué facilidad había acabado con su vida, tal vez ese era el verdadero efecto del suero.

—¿Estás bien, Petey?

—Wade, déjame pasar el resto de mi vida viviendo en tu armario.

—¡Por supuesto! Yo me encargaré de alimentarte y cuidarte, podemos poner una bonita cama, y unas flores para que se vea bien.

Peter sonrió y se volvió a poner de pie.

—Creo que tendré que caminar.

—Spidey, no es que no apoye las caminatas, son buenas para el corazón y lo que sea, pero no creo que sea una buena idea que Spider-man salga caminando de aquí.

—Me trajiste aquí de esa forma.

—Fui cuidadoso, Babyboy, créeme, si no supiera moverme por ahí con uno o dos acompañantes sin que nadie me notara hace mucho que hubiera dejado este trabajo. Pero tú solo, no creo que lo logres, eres demasiado llamativo.

—Bueno ¿y qué quieres que haga?

Salir como Spider-man caminando de unos viejos departamentos no era una brillante idea, pero salir de ellos como Peter era probablemente mucho peor. Wade tuvo razón en un punto, incluso como solo un muchacho, un montón de miradas se posaron sobre él. Todas las personas del lugar se veían desconfiadas y lo vigilaban esperando que hiciera algún movimiento extraño. Se abrazó a sí mismo sintiendo conforte en la gran sudadera que lo cubría porque olía a Wade. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la torre a la cual entró y le pidió a una de las recepcionistas que le avisaran al señor Stark que estaba ahí. Se sentó en las bancas de espera viendo a los trabajadores entrar y salir.

Momentos después, la señorita a quien le había hablado le dijo que el señor Stark lo esperaba en el penthouse. Lo guió al único elevador que no había sido usado por nadie en el tiempo que llevaba allí. Entró y comenzó a subir. Era un largo, largo camino así que pudo ir ideando escenarios que le carcomían la cabeza.

Pediría sus lanzaredes y huiría por la ventana más cercana.

Simple. Cobarde, pero simple.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron lo dejaron ver a Tony Stark unos metros más allá con los brazos cruzados y el olor de alfa enojado impregnándolo todo. Su primer instinto fue presionar cualquier botón del elevador que lo sacara de allí, pero no funcionó. Claro que no funcionaría, había una inteligencia artificial controlándolo todo y que no lo dejaría escapar tan fácil. Dio un vacilante paso al frente al mismo tiempo que Tony comenzaba a hablar.

—¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Cuál era el gran plan? ¿Atacar una base de S.H.I.E.L.D. llena de alfas en medio de un celo, robar evidencia y luego creer que nada pasaría? ¡Eres un omega! Trata de pensar en eso. Tu tía vino ¿Sabes? —Peter levantó la mirada queriendo preguntar sobre ella, pero el genio no le dio tiempo ni a abrir la boca— No tienes idea de lo duro que es soportar como alfa a otro alfa tan preocupado. Yo creí que soportar los regaños del Cap luego de que desobedecí una orden suya y casi me matan había sido lo peor de mi vida, pero eso es porque no me había enfrentado a una tía desesperada. ¡Ella no sabe que eres Spider-man! Y no sé por qué guardé tu secreto diciéndole que te encontramos en la calle en medio de un celo adelantado y decidimos alojarte, en lugar de solo contarle la verdad porque te mereces lo que sea que ella quiera decirte y-

Tony de repente se detuvo. A pesar de que parecía que las quejas no tendrían fin, de repente se cortó y se acercó a él. Peter levantó los brazos ¿Iban a pelear? Pelearía si era lo que el otro quería, pero lo que hizo fue pararse junto a él y olerlo y ¿Por qué lo estaba oliendo? El olor a celo debía disiparse en cuanto terminara, había caminado por la calle sin que nadie lo mirara, después de salir del barrio de Wade, claro, ¿por qué Stark lo olía ahora?

—Oh, dios mío —dijo el genio haciéndose unos pasos hacia atrás con el rostro lívido—, estuviste con un alfa.

—N-no —su primer instinto fue negar, pero fue un error, Tony no se lo estaba preguntando, él lo olía, era un omega que olía a alfa, eso solo significaba que había estado tanto tiempo tocando a uno como para que su aroma se impregnara en él. ¿Podría decir que solo era la sudadera? No, no sería creíble, sí se la quitaba seguiría oliendo.

—Estuviste con un- No puedo creerlo ¡No puedo creerlo! —Tony se talló el rostro con los brazos y dio una vuelta como si su plan fuera irse, pero se arrepintiera en el último momento.

—Uhm, ¿Señor Stark? ¿Cree que podría darme mis lanzaredes? Y me iré, no me volverá a ver.

—Nada de eso.  A partir de ahora estarás bajo mi cuidado ¿Entiendes?

—¿Qué? No puede ser, tengo dieciocho años, legalmente ya puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

—¡Pues queda muy claro que no! ¿Sabes qué pasará cuando S.H.I.E.L.D. quiera preguntar sobre la agresión que recibió? Eres un adulto que pueden juzgar ¿Qué va a pasar con tu tía entonces? No, estarás en mi custodia y harás lo que te diga ¡No es una pregunta! Ahora ve al laboratorio con Bruce, tiene que ver si quedaste en cinta.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no. Señor Stark, no. No hice- no hicimos... no, tuvimos... no de esa forma ¡Sólo nos abrazamos!

Tony lo miró con un rostro incrédulo " _¿Crees que soy un idiota?_ " Decía por toda su cara así que Peter con resignación decidió ir a donde el genio lo mandaba, le dejaría una consciencia tranquila al millonario y tal vez el doctor Banner le daría sus lanzaredes.

—Dice la verdad, Tony —declaró Bruce Banner después de realizar las pruebas más incómodas por las que Peter hubiera tenido que pasar—, su castidad está intacta. No hubo ninguna clase de penetración, no hay riesgo de ninguna clase de embarazo.

Tony lo miró, Peter no sabía de qué manera porque no quiso mirarlo de regreso.

—Está bien —dijo el millonario alejándose—. Vete, mañana vendrás aquí después de la escuela, hay mucho que tenemos que dejar en claro. Mucho. Pero tu tía te está esperando, no quiero que vuelva a venir, no quiero volver a pasar por eso. Alfas preocupados, ugh, de repente me siento enojado con Cap y todo.

Después de que salió del lugar, Bruce le sonrió suavemente y le entregó sus lanzaredes. Peter huyó de la torre de inmediato.

Regresó directamente a su casa, si bien pensó en ir a ver a Johnny y disculparse con él, no sabría qué decirle. En cuanto cruzó la puerta de entrada su tía llegó y lo abrazó con preocupación, luego dio un par de pasos atrás y Peter cerró los ojos preparado para el regaño número dos.

—Hueles a alfa —le dijo, diferente a lo que esperaba, con el rostro pálido y los ojos más abiertos que jamás le hubiera presenciado—. Oh, dios mío, Peter...

—No, tía, no. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero no es lo que piensas. Un alfa me abrazó, sí, pero nada más, nada más. Puedes preguntarle al señor Stark. Nada más.

Ella bajó el rostro y caminó hacia la cocina, él la siguió con preocupación y la observó servir la cena que ya estaba preparada. Después ambos se sentaron.

—No voy a enojarme contigo ni nada, Peter —retomó la conversación su tía—, eres un adulto ahora, eres libre de elegir a tus parejas. Pero no me mientas.

—¡No! —se recargó sobre la mesa con desesperación. Pero no podía culparla. ¿No era su idea sobre los alfas exactamente esa? Alfas que tratan a los omegas como un mero objeto sexual, que se acercan a ellos únicamente para tratar de tener sexo con ellos. ¡Seguía habiendo unos alfas por ahí desarrollando una poción de amor a los que debía detener! ¿Cómo creer que un alfa no le haría nada a un omega durante un celo? Wade podía ser la excepción más asombrosa—. No te estoy mintiendo — _Oh,_ _muérdete_ _esa lengua Spider-_ _man_ —, este alfa solo me abrazó. Él... —Peter tocó los codos de la sudadera que le pertenecía al otro con ambas manos teniendo los brazos medio cruzados sobre la mesa, rememorándolo—, él se mantuvo en control y me cuidó. Debió ser súper difícil, yo no le hice las cosas fáciles para nada, me estaba dejando llevar por mis instintos por completo, pero solo me abrazaba más y me calmaba.

Cuando levantó la mirada su tía lo estaba viendo con una expresión extraña de párpado caídos y una suave sonrisa. Peter giró un poco la cabeza con duda ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Ya veo —dijo ella cerrando los ojos y sonriendo más—¿Lo vas a traer a cenar?

—¿Qué? ¡Noo! —Deadpool seguía siendo un desconocido ¡Jamás llevaría a un sujeto cuyos primeros encuentros activaron su sentido arácnido a lo loco a su casa!— No es una buena idea, no, ehm ¿Tía? No estamos... saliendo.

—¿No? Bueno, si ustedes quieren seguir así. Pero Johnny ya ha venido otras veces ¿Por qué de repente te pones tan a la defensiva?

Oh. Oh. Oh. Ella cree que el alfa que lo cuidó es Johnny.

—No es... Johnny.

Su tía lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Debería haber mentido? No, no podía hacerle eso a Johnny, ni siquiera sabía si querría secundarle en una idea después de, literalmente, usarlo para escaparse con otro alfa. Ella levantó las cejas y miró su plato parpadeando.

—¿Lo conozco?

—No.

—¿Era lindo?

—Uhm — _No lo sé_ , pensó Peter,  _nunca l_ _e_ _vi la cara_ — ¿Sí?

—Bien. Ya no es una opción, Peter. Vas a traerlo a cenar. Quiero conocer a la persona que cuidó de mi sobrino durante un celo adelantado. Por cierto, eso nunca te había sucedido. Te llevaremos al hospital mañana.

—¡No! —hospitales no, sangre de araña radioactiva, malo— el, ahh, señor Stark y el doctor Banner se ofrecieron a revisarme por sí mismos.

—Bien —aceptó May tras unos instantes de desconfianza y comenzó a comer.

—Y en cuanto a Wade.

—¿Su nombre es Wade?

—Sí, Wade, puede que no venga ¿Sabes?

—Lo convencerás —declaró su tía y siguió comiendo. Peter comió también.

La tarea que se le había juntado era la misma que en sus otros celos así que dedicó el resto de su tarde y parte de la noche en terminarla. Estaba a finales de su último año de preparatoria, no podía dejar que nada lo arruinara, en especial él mismo y sus faltas por celo. Estaba concentrado resolviendo un cuestionario de historia, el sonido de la película que su tía estaba viendo en la sala completamente omitido, cuando unos golpes se escucharon en su ventana. Primero la observó, no seguro de haber escuchado bien, luego se repitió. Estaban tocando. Se levantó y corrió las cortinas. Apretó los dientes con fuerza para no gritar mientras la abría.

—¡Deadpool! —le 'gritó' en susurros— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Peter Benjamin Parker —dijo Wade metiéndose a su habitación sin su permiso, luego sacó una hoja de alguna bolsa y empezó a leer—, 18 años, estudiante de último año de la preparatoria Midtown, vive con su tía en Forest Hills, Queens...

—¿Me investigaste?

—Solo un poco, babyboy. Para saber sí de verdad eras legal y para poder venir a verte. Sigues usando mi sudadera, es excitante.

Peter dejó caer la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos. Había cometido un error ¿no es cierto? Bueno, mientras no intentara nada estúpido, y eso significaba poner en riesgo a su tía, podía soportar un poco de eso.

—Wade, nadie sabe que soy Spider-man y así debe continuar.

—Ohhh ¿Somos los únicos? —le dijo acercándose con complicidad— ¡Qué interesante!

Peter negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te extrañaba, Petepay, el tiempo sin ti se ha vuelto un vacío en mí. —Peter no se inmutó y lo observó con brazos cruzados— Quería saber cómo quieres que me deshaga de la poción de amor.

Peter luchó fieramente contra su interior para no morderse el labio y revelar que estaba a punto de mentirle. Pero es que, no podía decirle que se le había hecho interesante los efectos secundarios donde él, como omega, había tenido ventaja sobre los alfas y que quería investigarlo a fondo.

—Se esparce por el aire ¿no? —le dijo, oh dios, su capacidad para mentir era horrible ¿cómo es que el mundo no sabía ya que él era Spider-man? Pero iba bien, estaba hablando con calma— No quería arriesgarme a que algo saliera mal y solo se esparciera.

—¿Quieres que lo lleve al volcán? La verdad, me dieron ganas de hacerlo desde que te lo mencioné. Sólo imagina la escena. Vista desde el cielo de mí, de pie en la orilla de un volcán. O una toma desde abajo, como dentro del volcán y arrojando el portafolio. Uff, un óscar a cámara y actuación.

—No, espera un poco. Tenemos que encontrar al resto del grupo. Guárdalo.

—¿Guardarlo? Está bien, babyboy, solo espero que te des cuenta de lo contradictorio que estás siendo.

El sonido de la televisión se apagó. Su tía subiría.

—Deadpool, tienes que irte.

—Uhmmm —el otro se acercó de manera insinuante y el olor de alfa empezó a volverse un poco más intenso— Petepay no quiere ser atrapado con un alfa en su habitación.

—Es en serio, fuera. Me matará si te ve, si te huele.

—Olvida al buitre y al doctor Octopus, la única persona que puede hacer temblar al hombre araña es su tía.

—Deadpool.

—Llámame por mi nombre.

—Wade —hubo algo de súplica en su voz.

—Me encanta —dijo Deadpool mientras volvía a salir por la ventana.

Los pasos de May se hicieron presentes en el pasillo y se detuvieron en su puerta, Peter sintió su corazón detenerse, si entraba percibiría el olor de Wade sin duda y él no sabría qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

—Duerme temprano, Peter —le dijo sin entrar.

—Sí.

Los pasos se fueron y Peter se sentó en su cama.

Al día siguiente tuvo que ir a la escuela. Apenas llegó a su casillero cuando Harry y MJ al mismo tiempo, le hablaron. Él se giró a mirarlos. Ambos tenían una cara de arrepentimiento. Sí, sabía que para cuando los volviera a ver, todo su enojo se habría ido. Levantó un hombro y les sonrió. Ellos le sonrieron de vuelta y lo abrazaron. Cuando se separaron Peter creyó que se habría arreglado todo, a pesar de que hubiera querido enojarse, al parecer sin la toxina no le era tan fácil. Pero tanto Harry como MJ lo miraron extrañados, se miraron entre ellos y lo miraron otra vez. Llegados a ese punto, Peter ya no quería preguntar.

Pasaron el resto de sus clases relativamente normales. Habría sido perfectamente normales sino hubiera sido porque las miradas de la mayoría se mantenían en él y por más relajados que trataran de estar sus mejores amigos, parecía haber algo que los molestaba.

Estuvo a punto de terminar su día viviendo feliz en la ignorancia, pero en la salida chocó con nadie más que Flash Thompson.

—Quítate de mi camino, nerd —le dijo y luego olió. Olió el aire acercándose a él como si tuviera un aroma muy ligero que quisiera identificar. ¿Por qué tenía que olerlo? ¡¿Por qué la insistencia de los alfas en olerlo?!—. Vaya, vaya, Perdedor Parker se unió a un alfa.

Peter sintió cómo se iba toda la sangre de su cuerpo. No se había 'unido' a un alfa en toda la extensión de la palabra como Flash lo insinuaba y como, al parecer, sus amigos y el resto de compañeros pensaban, así que el olor no debería de haberse quedado en él. No después de ducharse.

—¿Qué clase de desesperado debió haberse acercado a ti en tan mal momento como para querer estar contigo?

Peter se mordió el labio inferior. Era horroroso, no quería estar ahí. Pero solo dos meses más, dos meses más y se iría a la universidad. Harry y Mary Jane pusieron un brazo sobre sus hombros y caminaron fuera de la escuela. Flash se quitó de su camino sonriendo. Él se despidió de ellos más alejados de la escuela, sin demasiadas explicaciones en las que sus amigos no se molestaron en ahondar como usualmente lo harían, probablemente ambos sintiéndose aun culpables y por eso siendo tan precavidos en lo que decían y hacían a su alrededor.

Caminó a la torre de los vengadores con bastante más calma de la que hubiera sentido en esa última alocada semana. Aunque los nervios regresaron en cuanto llegó al penthouse y el equipo completo estaba ahí esperándolo.

La conversación fue algo rápida, resumida a él disculpándose con todos. Capitán América diciéndole que no había problema en nombre de todos a pesar de que en la cara de todos se evidenciaba que sí había problema. Tony Stark pidiéndole que devolviera la muestra que se había robado, Peter insistiendo en que ya no la tenía él, pero que no se preocupara porque estaba en un lugar seguro.

Y Peter no sabía cómo sentirse al considerar a Deadpool, el hombre del que no sabía nada más que no lo había atacado en un celo, un lugar seguro.

Le costó bastante quitárselos de encima. Tuvo que aceptar eso de que estaría bajo su cuidado. Natasha dijo que S.H.I.E.L.D. aceptaría ese trato. ¿Qué era ahora? ¿Un pupilo? Y por alguna razón era Ironman su encargado directo.

Salió de esa junta mucho más agotado de lo que llegó. Iba arrastrando los pies. En el recibidor, su sentido arácnido vibró. Levantó la mirada y observó a la gente de su alrededor. No conocía a nadie así que no podía decir si había alguien fuera de lugar. Puso atención a cada uno, buscando cualquier cosa sospechosa.

Entonces vio a una mujer que se agachó, parecía que no había nada mal con ella, solo levantando un bolígrafo, pero dio una mirada a su alrededor, sin verlo a él, claro, y sacó de su manga un pequeño frasco rojo. Peter lo reconoció de inmediato, era una poción de amor. Sin pensar mucho en qué haría, caminó de inmediato hacia ella. Parecía que estaba a punto de lanzarlo al interior del ducto, pero lo notó así que lo guardó otra vez y se levantó con el bolígrafo en mano.

—Uhm, disculpe —habló Peter.  _Inventa algo rápido, inventa algo rápido_. Se repetía en su mente—, vine por una pasantía, así que no conozco el lugar para nada y de verdad necesito ir al baño, pero no sé en dónde queda y, creo que usted parece amable y no me sentía seguro para preguntarle a nadie más.

Ella sonrió de manera cálida, si era una malvada, no lo aparentaba en absoluto.

—Claro, tantos alfas por aquí rondando es intimidante ¿no? —le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Solo entonces Peter recayó en que ella era una omega. Es cierto que había algunos alfas, pero las personas del lugar eran mayoritariamente betas así que esa no podía ser una razón válida, pero para ella sí así que optó por seguirle la corriente.

—Los alfas no son muy de fiar.

Ella le pasó una mano sobre los hombros y lo abrazó para reconfortarlo. Y de esa manera lo incitó a caminar, probable destino, los baños.

¿Ella era una omega que había intentado esparcir la poción de amor? ¿Por qué rayos lo haría? Por el simple gesto que había hecho, y lo que había dicho, daba a entender que era una odiadora de los alfas, así que, ¿Por qué trataría de provocar que una cosa como la que esa toxina buscaba, sucediera? En especial en la torre de los vengadores ¿Quería que el grupo de alfas más poderoso de la ciudad terminara intoxicado y buscando abusar de todos los omegas que pudieran? ¿Por qué? ¿Estaría siendo controlada?

—Tranquilo, cariño —le dijo ella en la puerta del baño donde obviamente se separarían y Peter aún no ideaba qué hacer—, ningún otro alfa te hará daño. Yo me encargaré de ello.

Peter entró y corrió a la ventana para salir por ella, cambiarse y regresar de inmediato, entró sin ceremonias a la torre y la atrapó sacándola del lugar envolviéndola en una telaraña y cubriéndola con otra la boca para que no gritara y creara más tumulto del que generaría por sí mismo el que Spider-man secuestrara a una persona de esa manera. Se alejó lo más que pudo de allí y la dejó colgando de un poste.

—Lo siento, lo siento —le decía mientras revisaba su manga y sacaba el pequeño frasco. Ella lo vio sin comprender. Claro ¿Cómo se supondría que Spider-man sabría tan específicamente de ese ataque? Quién sabe. Revisó la bolsa que llevaba y— Oh, a JJJ le encantaría tener una foto de esto. Casi puedo ver los titulares -Amenaza arácnida secuestra a inocente mujer y le roba su bolso- y lo peor es que, por primera vez, tendría razón, menos en la parte de inocente ¿No es así señorita... —alargó la última palabra sacando la cartera de la mujer de la que sacó una identificación— Johnson! Bueno, señorita Johnson, no sabe cómo lo siento, pero me llevaré esto. Eso se deshará en una hora, no está tan lejos del suelo, por favor tenga cuidado con la caída, probablemente se raspe una rodilla, pero es mejor que tratar de hacer que los vengadores hicieran cosas raras y perturbadoras por esto —levantó el frasco y ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Peter dejó el bolso colgado con otra telaraña junto a ella y se fue del lugar. Lamentablemente, sin pruebas no podía llamar a la policía, si se llevaba la evidencia, no podía avisar a los vengadores, iba a tener que dejarla justo allí donde estaba. Observó la poción. Estaba más roja, parecía un poco brillante si le preguntaran. Así que definitivamente era otro nivel. Estaba mejorada e iban a atacar a los vengadores con ella. ¿Un experimento?

Se cambió de ropa para ir de civil, y se dirigió a la casa de Wade. Desde que se empezó a acercar la gente ya le daba miradas, no sabía si el barrio era muy paranoico o muy ilegal. ¿Cómo había llegado disfrazado de Spider-man y que nadie lo notara? No lo recordaba, iba muy concentrado pensando en que pudo hacer que un montón de científicos alfas atacaran a dos vengadores. No fue muy maduro de su parte.

Recordaba bien en dónde era, el último piso del edificio blanco-gris-amarillo con rejas. Tocó la puerta, Wade abrió con su máscara puesta y una camisa de Hello Kitty, le volvió a cerrar antes de que pudiera hablar y Peter escuchó cómo el otro corrió en el interior, se escucharon cosas cayendo, algo rompiéndose, juraría que un gato maulló, algo como si doblaran globos y luego la puerta se volvió a abrir. En esa ocasión Deadpool llevaba una sudadera y no sabía si los guantes los había tenido antes o se los había puesto también.

—Hey, cariño, bienvenido a casa —se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Peter entró y observó el interior, había una montaña de algo cubierta con varias mantas y una florecita hasta arriba—. ¿Quisieras cenar primero? ¿Un baño? O... ¿A mí?

El castaño lo miró, Wade se estaba abrazando a sí mismo.

—Creo que a ti —dijo Peter dejando de lado sus insinuaciones y buscando en sus bolsos la identificación que había robado.  _D_ _ios, no, tomado prestado sin permiso y a la fuerza_  ¿Así pensarían todos esos ladrones a los que había detenido? ¿Debería entregarse a la policía? La mujer podría haber estado siendo víctima y él solo la dejó colgando de un poste. Wade pasó un brazo detrás de sus piernas y lo levantó en brazos yendo a la parte donde la cama estaba— ¿Qué?

—Como decirte que no, babyboy, si ya estás en tus cinco sentidos y aun así me eliges a mí.

—No de esta manera —le recriminó Peter mientras Wade lo acostaba sobre el colchón. Puso la credencial frente al otro y sacó la sustancia de su bolsillo—. Ella intentó atacar a los vengadores con una nueva versión de esta poción de amor.

—Oh, una nueva pista. Bien, tú espera aquí, no te muevas, regresaré lo más pronto posible y seguiremos con este 'te elijo a ti' tan escandaloso como quieras. La señora Gertrudis se fue ayer así que el piso de abajo está vacío y Michael —señaló la pared detrás de él que era hacia donde quedaba el otro departamento de ese piso—, creo que debe estar inconsciente o muerto, no ha hecho ni un ruido desde la semana pasada.

Peter observó un poco horrorizado hacia donde el vecino de estado desconocido podría estar. Obviamente se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la mesa donde vio que el maletín con la otra poción estaba. Lo abrió y la observó, puso en uno de los ocho espacios para frascos con los que contaba la que acababa de adquirir. Debían deshacerse de ella, esta nueva ya debía tener los efectos correctos, o al menos más acertados, ya debía ser un peligro.

—Marian Johnson —dijo Deadpool sentado frente a una vieja computadora—, tiene un historial limpio. Voluntaria en varios hospitales, frecuente donadora en orfanatos, tiene un grupo de ayuda para omegas abusados. Es demasiado pura, ya no puedo seguir leyendo esto, mis ojos se incendiarán de la luz que emana de las palabras.

Peter se acercó a su lado y miró la computadora sobre su hombro. Había varias pestañas abiertas, la que tenía justo en ese momento parecía un registro oficial, no creía que fuera legal, pero Deadpool solo levantó un hombro y señaló la computadora.

—Es trabajadora en el laboratorio Santiago que inició actividades hace dos años.

Buscó el laboratorio y descubrieron que su objetivo principal era crear inhibidores que fueran menos agresivos con los omegas. También tenían como propuesta crear una versión para los alfas que tomaran diariamente. Todos debían cuidarse, decía el slogan. Pero eso era sospechoso. Al menos, por lo que ellos sabían, ese laboratorio debía cumplir efectivamente con lo que planeaban. Si estaban haciendo una droga, o medicina, lo que sea, que afectaría tanto a alfas como a omegas, era relativamente nuevo, el director era un desconocido que había iniciado sus negocios con eso, y la mujer victima venía de allí, debían ser ellos. Y si no, al menos merecía la pena revisar.

Para evitar riesgos, fueron en ese mismo momento. Quedaba en East Flatbush, aterradoramente cerca del cementerio Holy Cross. Eso debía ser una mala señal.  _Experimentos humanos_ , insistía Deadpool mientras iban hacia allá, _y un cementerio para deshacerse de los cuerpos_. Cuando llegaron los laboratorios ya estaban cerrados al público, pero se notaba que había actividad dentro. Algo que no era del todo extraño, pero en ese momento todo parecía sospechoso.

—De acuerdo —dijo Spider-man— entraremos, y si vemos que son realmente ellos nos desharemos de todo su trabajo y los atraparemos.

—¡Y los des-vivimos! —agregó Deadpool levantando un arma.

—¿Qué? No, Wade, no mataremos a nadie.

—Corrección: Tú no mataras a nadie. A mí me contrataron para asesinarlos a todos.

—No —Peter colocó una mano sobre el brazo del otro—, no. Wade debemos atraparlos y llevarlos ante la justicia. Matar está mal.

—Llegas a decirme esas bonitas palabras varios años tarde, redes.

—Wade,  _por favor_.

—Oh, mierda —Deadpool se sentó en el suelo—, mierda, mierda, mierda, jodida mierda. Está bien. No matar, justicia, adiós pago.

Entraron por la una ventana en el techo. Primero observaron a las personas que trabajaban y vigilaban los pasillos. Se movieron sigilosamente hasta llegar lo que supusieron era el primer sótano donde solo había grandes cajas guardadas. Una persona entró, y desapareció de repente, así que ambos entendieron que allí había otro lugar al cual ir y que no quedaba a la vista. Mientras Wade vigilaba que nadie más viniera, Peter buscó por donde la perdieron de vista y dio con una compuerta secreta. Claro que habría una compuerta secreta.

—Al parecer sí son ellos —le susurró Deadpool yendo a su lado otra vez.

Peter asintió. Allí estaban, los alfas que trataban de atacar al resto, de minimizar a los omegas y usarlos como mero medio de satisfacción sexual. Los detendría, definitivamente no dejaría que llevaran a cabo sus planes. Los alfas ya no provocarían más daños.

Nada más pasaron las puertas a la siguiente habitación y el olor los golpeó de inmediato, llenando sus fosas nasales y muy probablemente sus pulmones. Era inconfundible la casta.

—Son... todos son...

—Omegas —completó Deadpool cubriéndose el rostro.

Spider-man lo miró esperando que dijera algo más, algo que lo negara 'solo es broma, la verdad son alfas siendo malos como siempre', pero sabía que no es verdad, y que fue un completo imbécil dando por hecho que ciertas personas eran malas solo por permanecer a una casta.

Vacilando entre dar un paso atrás para alejarse y aclararse, o dar uno al frente y hacer lo que fueron a hacer, Peter les dio el tiempo suficiente a las personas dentro del lugar para darse cuenta de su presencia. De inmediato varias armas les apuntaron, levantó las manos al mismo tiempo que Deadpool caía al suelo.

—Oh —dijo mujer adulta de cabello negro sostenido en una coleta con bata—, así que el sorprendente hombre araña es un omega. Es bueno saber que tenemos a uno de los héroes de nuestro lado.

Spider-man observó a Wade en el suelo. No se estaba moviendo. En base a las palabras exactas de la mujer le quedaba claro que algo lo había afectado por ser alfa.

—Deadpool —lo llamó, pero este no se movió.

—Oh, no te molestes, precioso. Ningún alfa volverá a estar por encima de nosotros, todos se quedarán donde pertenecen —miró a Wade con desdén antes de seguir hablando—, en el suelo.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Feromonas. Solo está tan saturado de feromonas que su sistema no es capaz de manejarlo. Se quedará ahí hasta que queramos.

—¿Es esa la poción de amor? —señaló con la cabeza hacia unas mesas que quedaban detrás de ella y las otras personas, hombres y mujeres, donde había dos tanques medianos con la sustancia roja que le había quitado a la mujer en la torre de los vengadores.

—¿Poción de amor? Qué dulce nombre. Pero creo que la respuesta es sí, esa es la fórmula con la que por fin los alfas caerán ante nosotros. Prendamos las noticias, los vengadores ya deben estar a nuestra merced —dijo ella sonriendo y abriendo los brazos. Todas las personas del lugar sonrieron en festejo. Eso significaba que todavía no sabían que él había interceptado a su enviada.

Y entonces todas las cosas empezaron a tener sentido.

—Ustedes no quieren forzar celos en omegas —dijo.

—Claro que no —se horrorizó la mujer y varios otros—. El celo es desagradable y horrible. Vamos a suprimirlo, vamos a quedarnos solo con lo bueno. Vamos a hacer que los alfas nos obedezcan y se sometan a nosotros.

Por supuesto. Eso tenía más sentido con lo que le había pasado. Por qué su celo se suprimía,  _como un globo de agua_ , por qué Johnny los otros le habían hecho caso. Por qué tanta ira contra ellos.

—Lo merecen —habló otra mujer que dio un paso hacia él—, los alfas, son horribles. Ellos creen que pueden tratarnos como objetos —sacudió la cabeza y su voz se quebró—, acercándose a ti con libido, gritándote cosas obscenas, acosándote.

—Violándonos —dijo un hombre de mediana edad—, y luego diciendo que fue nuestra culpa por atraerlos con nuestro aroma. Como si pudiéramos controlarlo, como si no pudiéramos tener nuestro aroma  _natural_ sin riesgos.

—Lo sabes —le dijo la mujer que estaba frente a él—, los alfas, como son, lo sabes.

Lo sabía. Claro que Peter lo sabía. En una vida rodeada de alfas, sí que lo sabía. Él también había sufrido acosos. También le habían dicho cosas sexuales en la calle, también lo miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Sus mejores amigos habían peleado por él como si fuera un premio. Sus enemigos se mofaban de él y su aroma, sus compañeros superhéroes lo trataban como menos por lo mismo. Se sentía agredido por ser un omega.

 _Pero, no es_ _así con todos._  Escuchó la voz de su tío Ben en sus memorias. Había sido un día nublado, se le había hecho tarde visitando un museo, su tío había trabajado hasta tarde así que no podría ir por él, debía haberse regresado más temprano, pero había disfrutado bastante el estar ahí que no se fijó en el reloj, y ya era casi de noche cuando en una calle, durante su regreso, un hombre había empezado a seguirlo. Apenas tenía catorce años y un hombre le estaba diciendo obscenidades en medio de una calle no transitada. Peter había comenzado a correr y el otro hombre corrió detrás de él, jamás había tenido tanto miedo. Llegó con un par de policías betas, uno de ellos fue tras el hombre, el otro lo acompañó hasta su casa. Había llorado abrazado a su tío, aterrado, no queriendo volver a salir nunca más, odiándose como omega, odiando a los alfas porque eran horribles y aterradores.

 _Pero_ _no_ _todos los alfas_ _son_ _malos_ , le había dicho acariciando su espalda mientras lo consolaba,  _hay muchos que son malos, claro que sí, y tendrás que cuidarte de ellos y es injusto porque tu deberías de ser capaz de caminar tranquilo por las calles. Pero no debes odiarlos a todos. No debes creer que solo porque unos lo son, todos lo serán._ _Tu tía May no es mala ¿verdad?_ _¿_ _Tus amigos? Mary Jane y Harry ¿Son malos?_ _¿_ _Ves?_ _Hay_ _alfas bueno_ _s_ _, alfas de buen corazón y buenas intenciones, y ellos no merecen que los odies porque hoy un alfa te trató mal. El problema es él, como ser humano, no su casta completa._

No la casta completa.

Peter, que no había apartado la mirada de la mujer frente a él, pensó en Harry y MJ, eran sus amigos, eran quienes más lo defendían de Flash en el mundo, le tenían tanto aprecio que nunca mencionaban nada sobre ser sus fantasías en sus celos, que no mencionaron que olía a otro alfa a pesar de que seguramente se morían de ganas, porque sabían que sería incómodo para él. Pensó en su tía May que lo consentía y cuidaba, que siempre se aseguraba de que estuviera bien y tuviera precaución. Pensó en los vengadores, en los X-men, los cuatro fantásticos y todos los superhéroes con los que había trabajado que lo escuchaban y respetaban como uno de ellos. En Gwen, su noviazgo y la manera tan delicada y considerada con la que hicieron el amor. Johnny y la gran amistad que tenían con límites difusos donde a veces los deseos los carcomían.  _Déjame tocarte, Peter, déjame tocarte, por favor._ Y no le puso una mano encima hasta que Peter dijo  _sí_. Y Wade...

Lo miró, en el suelo, moviéndose con intranquilidad. Un alfa desconocido que en medio de un celo violento, no le hizo nada más que cuidarlo.

No, no todos los alfas merecían eso.

—Están mal —les dijo y la mujer arrugó el ceño en confusión—, lo que tratan de hacerle a los alfas, está mal. No todos tienen que pagar. Es tan erróneo como lo que cualquier otro villano haría. Y voy a detenerlos.

Eran diez personas. Seis mujeres, cuatro hombres. Todos omegas. Casta naturalmente mala en una pelea que tenían planes contra los alfas, pero no contra alguien de su misma casta. Los atrapó a todos en redes sin problemas. Les cubrió las bocas ante sus insistencias porque entendiera que los alfas eran lo peor de la sociedad, que los omegas debían ser la casta superior. Y Peter, que había llegado a tener pensamientos similares, solo les contestó que eso sería volverse lo que se supone que estaban tratando de erradicar y no tenía sentido.

Llamó a la mujer invisible porque era la única omega en la que podía pensar. Le pidió que viniera, ella sola, o al menos sin alfas porque terminarían como su compañero, que por favor se encargara de todo. Debía confiar esas cosas a las autoridades. Olvidar por completo su extraño plan de deshacerse por sí mismo de todo, entregar los frascos que él y Wade tenían.

Bien sincronizado, Deadpool gruñó desde el suelo y llamó su atención. Peter fue hacia él y lo cargó sobre sus hombros. Un peso imperceptible para él. Y salió del lugar.

No teniendo esa habilidad de ir por ahí con disfraces coloridos sin ser vistos como el otro, lo llevó a una bodega vieja que estaba a un par de cuadras. Lo dejó sentado en el suelo y se alejó carcomiéndose la cabeza porque había estado tan cegado con su odio a los alfas que no había visto el panorama completo. Todas las pistas habían estado ahí, debió haber sido muy obvio. Ningún científico alfa malvado cometería tantos errores tan convenientes para los omegas. Wade, que había estado en alguna clase de estado de semi inconsciencia, se removió en el suelo gruñendo, Peter se volvió a acercar a él.

—¿Cómo estás, Deadpool?

—Caliente como el infierno, Sweetums.

Y Peter no percibía ni un solo olor proveniente de él, porque era obvio que la poción de amor había estado en el aire y fue afectado otra vez, esta vez correctamente, así que básicamente puede controlarlo como marioneta y se siente mal por ello.

—Lo siento, solo necesito... —Deadpool se alejó recargando un brazo en uno de los tubos que estaban más al fondo, Peter creyó que vomitaría hasta que notó que lo que hacía era desabrocharse los pantalones. Y luego el reconocible sonido y movimiento de una mano que masturbaba.

Peter se quedó paralizado observándolo. Y por primera vez, casi desde que tenía memoria, sentía el horrible deseo de poder  _oler._ Quería acercarse y ser él quien lo consolara.  _Al menos los efectos ya no provocaban cambios de humor._ Pensó Peter.

Pero se quedó allí, inútilmente de pie hasta que Wade terminó y se volvió a vestir. Volviendo a ponerse su guante fue a su lado.

—No te preocupes, babyboy. Ya estoy bien —le dijo este—, estas cosas no me afectan por mucho tiempo. Soy como inmune a casi cualquier clase de control ya sea mental, hormonal, mágico y todo tipo. Pero estar ahí directamente expuesto sí fue algo fuerte. Jamás había olido a tanto omega en celo junto.

—¿En celo? —preguntó Peter removiéndose ¿Acaso eso que sentía era decepción porque los efectos en Wade pasaron y él no hizo nada? Ojalá no.

—Tú lo estás justo ahora —lo señaló. Peter tuvo un escalofrío ¿Lo estaba? ¿Otra vez? ¿No acababa de pasar como un día desde la última vez? Pero no sentía nada, en esa ocasión de verdad no sentía nada. La poción de amor había sido perfeccionada. Ojalá Sue se estuviera protegiendo a sí misma con un campo como le pidió.

Regresaron sobre el techo de un tráiler, Deadpool en la parte de enfrente para que el mismo aire mantuviera el aroma a celo alejado.

—Devolvámosle la muestra de poción de amor que tenemos a los vengadores —le dijo Peter en el camino.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Yo, ellos, no son malas personas. Alfas, omegas. Son héroes y sabrán hacer lo correcto.

Deadpool asintió y regresó la mirada al frente.

Una media hora después le dijo que el aroma a celo se estaba disipando. Así que la poción de amor no había sido perfeccionada después de todo, el efecto se pasaba bastante rápido.

Ya anochecía cuando llegaron a Queens y volvieron a ir al departamento de Deadpool por el maletín con la poción de amor. Spider-man lo llevaría a los vengadores de una vez. Ya iba a la salida sin traje, cuando pensó en la extraña petición que le había hecho su tía.

—Mh, mh. —Peter se mordió el labio. ¿Debía decirle? Tal vez no, tal vez solo fingir que tuvieron la conversación y luego inventarle una respuesta a May. Pero no, ella se daría cuenta y el mundo sería un caos, solo lo diría, era una locura— Wade...

—¿Qué pasa, Petey?

—Uhmm... mi... tía quiere que te invite a cenar.

Hubo silencio entre ambos que por alguna razón puso nervioso a Peter.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Deadpool después de un rato, de tal forma que incluso Peter pudo sentir lo confuso que se le hacía.

—Ella quiere conocer al alfa que me cuidó.

—¡Ah! —dijo Wade chocando ambas manos en un único aplauso— Bueno, puedes decirle que morí.

—¿Qué? —esperaba una negación, pero tenerla de repente lo hacía sentir ofendido.

—Es lo mejor, babyboy, yo no voy a ir a cenar con tu tía ¿Me has visto? Tengo un traje rojo y pistolas y katanas.

—Puedes ir sin tu traje.

—No, es la peor idea del mundo. No sabes cómo me veo, no sabes quién soy. Es la peor idea que alguien podría tener.

—Wade —Peter cruzó los brazos y miró directamente al otro que parecía en medio de una futura crisis—, déjame ver tu rostro.

Negó. Deadpool negó y retrocedió. Peter lo siguió y puso las manos en sus hombros, algo arriba para él. Para ese momento, basado en todo lo anterior que habían vivido, Deadpool debería estarle apuntando con un arma y su sentido arácnido debería estar tan alerta que dolería. Pero nada. Wade solo siguió negando y colocó las manos sobre las suyas.

—No quieres ver esto, Petey.

—Quiero ver.

Tras otro momento de vacilación, Deadpool llevó las manos a la máscara y se la quitó. Peter no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa. Estaba cubierto de cicatrices, todo lo que podía ver, y por cómo bajaban por su cuello dejaban en claro que continuaban ¿Estaría en su cuerpo también? ¿Todo él? Colocó las manos con cuidado en su rostro, la sensación de las cicatrices se sentía diferente bajo sus dedos.

—Creo que ya tengo la respuesta —susurró Peter. Wade lo miró con confusión. Oh, ahora podía ver sus ojos, eran preciosos, eran azules, muy expresivos—. Tía May me preguntó si eras lindo. Y sí, bastantes, lo eres.

Wade lo apresó sorpresivamente en un abrazo. Restregó el rostro contra su cuello y se sintió tan bien que Peter estaba levantando la cabeza para darle más espacio. ¿No era eso lo que hacían las parejas? Era más fácil que el olor de un alfa se quedara impregnado si tenían contacto directo con el cuello. Muchos decían que así 'marcaban' a sus compañeros. Pero siempre había creído que era algo tan básico como echarse loción o algo similar, no que pudiera sentirse, no de esa forma. Sintiendo que el aroma del otro se quedaba en él.

Deadpool lo tomó de la cintura y lo cargó sin despegar la cabeza del cómodo lugar que había encontrado en la curvatura de su cuello. Peter se aferró de sus hombros y rodeó al otro con las piernas. Estaba oliéndolo, y a diferencia de Flash y aparentemente el resto del mundo, no le molestaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Vas a ir a cenar?

—Soy un mercenario —le dijo alejándose por fin lo suficiente para mirarlo directo a los ojos—. Asesino personas por dinero, en realidad, hago cualquier cosa por dinero. Esa pila bien escondida debajo del tapete son armas ¿Recuerdas que eres un santo? Podríamos decir que yo soy un demonio, Petepay.

—Mmm —Peter lo miró a los ojos, sí, decía la verdad, pero ya no podía mirarlo con el desdén que tal vez pudo haberle dado antes. Deadpool ya no era cualquier cosa para él, ya no podía ser cualquier cosa para él, aunque lo intentara, no lo lograría. Era obvio por la forma en que disfrutaba que lo oliera y que impregnara su olor en él. Ya no podía solo alejarse— Creo que tendremos algunas citas primero, para esto de, conocernos.

Wade lo miró con ojos abiertos. Sorpresa, desconfianza, incredulidad.

—¿Por qué quieres seguir viéndome?

—Vamos a esas citas, y dedúcelo tú mismo ¿Sí?

Wade lo observó a los ojos, uno y otro tratando de buscar algo en él, tal vez un rastro de mentira, o tal vez una confirmación. Peter deslizó las manos con suavidad por sus mejillas, tanteando las cicatrices y observando la reacción del otro que cerró los ojos, poniendo atención al contacto. Peter suponía que no acostumbraba sentir otra piel con la suya directamente. Le pasó los brazos detrás de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí. Y lo besó.

La primera reacción de Wade fue congelarse, de alguna forma sintiendo que él era quien había hecho el movimiento y que estaba mal, pero Peter se pegó más a él insistiendo en el beso hasta que le correspondió. Wade aplicó fuerza al abrazo con el que lo sostenía por la cintura.

—Saltemos a la tercera cita —le pidió Wade.

—No —le contestó Peter con una sonrisa.

El celular de Peter comenzó a sonar, y lo contestó siendo Sue quien quería informarle, ella y un equipo policiaco de betas y los pocos omegas que consiguieron, habían llegado al lugar, arrestado a los científicos y sacado todas las pruebas que necesitaban. Había otros tres laboratorios que ya habían cerrado también, creían haber confiscado todo lo relacionado con sus intentos por manipular a los omegas y alfas. Casi todos los involucrados habían sido arrestados, pero seguían habiendo algunos que por no estar presentes en los laboratorios en ese momento, seguían libres. Según lo que consiguieron algunos medicamentos ya habían sido vendidos, es decir, la toxina ya estaba en el público, pero se informaría a través de los noticieros para que cualquier usuario de medicina proveniente de esos laboratorios, incluso la que no era meramente referente al control de celos, se deshiciera de ella.

Pasaría un poco de tiempo en lo que terminaban de acabar hasta con el último rastro de todo.

Los vengadores recibieron la poción de amor y lo felicitaron por recapacitar. Peter supo que no estaba tomando ninguna clase de mala elección. Ellos eran héroes después de todo, sus héroes. Y aunque no saltaba de alegría porque ahora estaba bajo el cuidado de Ironman como si necesitara niñera, le alegraba trabajar con ese equipo más de cerca.

Deadpool le contó que recibió un disparo en la cabeza luego de decirle a Benny que había abandonado la misión por la cual había sido contratado. Peter suponía que era metafórico.

La siguiente vez que vio a Johnny fue un encuentro raro. De alguna forma, a diferencia de con MJ, Harry, su tía, los vengadores y en general el resto de alfas que conocía con quienes había llegado como si nada, tenía nervios de encontrarse con Johnny oliendo a otro alfa. Y fue muy consciente de que lo que tenía con él no era cualquier cosa como con el resto. Pero, y a pesar de todo, nunca lo había visto como algo más que un amigo y temía que para Johnny hubiera sido de otra manera y reaccionara negativamente.

Pero lo que él hizo fue verlo, sonreírle igual que siempre, perder la sonrisa mientras lo olía y fruncir el ceño.

—Es como si mi hermanito de quince años se hubiera casado primero —fue lo que dijo y Peter rodó los ojos, pero después rió—. Mi hermanito con el que a veces estaba cerca de tener sexo.

—¡Johnny!

—¡Hey, tú me controlaste! Atravesé las paredes de los vengadores y luego me quedé allí de pie viéndolos de manera amenazante. Debo vengarme de alguna manera.

—No me estoy casando, y no tengo quince años.

—Sí, sí. Detalles.

Peter le contó todo sobre la poción de amor, que se supondría que él ya debería saberlo porque Sue estaba mejor informada, pero él no era de escuchar a su hermana mayor. Al final, todos debían seguir atentos hasta que encontraran a la última persona y la última medicina saliera de las calles.

Deadpool y Spider-man ahora hacían rondas juntos. Vigilando las calles de lo que hubiera. Wade trataba de aplicar una nueva regla de no asesinar solo por él. Había funcionado más o menos, aunque seguía disparándoles de gravedad. Tener su aroma impregnado era lo que más le gustaba.

Iban a comprar unas chimichangas que Wade defendía con ímpetu, cuando varias personas empezaron a moverse extrañamente, Deadpool se giró a mirarlo.

—Hay un omega en celo —le dijo en voz baja—. Un celo inducido.

—¿Cómo sabes que es inducido?

—Huele un poco diferente al celo real. Solo un poco. Es algo menos dulce.

Spider-man observó su alrededor, todos los que suponía eran alfas trataban de cubrirse la nariz o actuar normal, algunos con más descaro observaban buscando de quién provenía. Entonces la ubicó. La mujer a quien había atrapado en la torre de los vengadores porque quería liberar la poción de amor, caminando hacia un callejón. Corrió detrás de ella.

—Cometiste un error, Spider-man —le dijo la mujer encarándolo, esperándolo—. Le quitaste la posibilidad a tu casta de posicionarse sobre los demás. Solo tratamos de hacer lo mejor.

—Dañando a los alfas —dijo Peter escuchando a Wade llegar a su lado—, eso está mal.

—No era solo eso —dijo la mujer tras una mirada de odio al mercenario—, también queríamos hacer algo por los omegas, acabar con lo que los hacía menos.

—Si crees que había algo que hace menos a los omegas, entonces de inicio tus ideas son erróneas.

—¡Los celos! —gritó ella con enojo. Peter parpadeó un poco, pero no le dijo nada para contradecirla— Es horrible, el celo, la forma en la que tenemos que sufrir esa horrible e intensa necesidad de sexo. Volvernos unas personas que lo único que piensan es en tocarse, que se dejan tomar por lo primero que pase. Llenándose de fluidos y retorciéndote. ¡Es lo peor! Solo queríamos deshacernos de eso. Sabes lo horrible que es, lo desagradable que es vivirlo y-

—No —dijo de repente Deadpool. La mujer lo miró con ojos llenos de ira tan desorbitados que incluso parecía un poco cómico.

—Cierra la boca, alfa horrible y despreciable. Ustedes no saben.

—No, tú no sabes lo que un celo es en realidad —Deadpool pasó un brazo por la cintura de Spider-man—. Las personas han olvidado lo que los celos implican porque han dejado de controlarse a sí mismos. Pero trata de pasar un celo con una pareja adecuada, será la mejor experiencia de tu vida.

Peter trató de alejarse, no creía que fuera una buena imagen esa que estaban dando, pero al mismo tiempo no quería tener demasiada distancia de él.

—No hay forma de que un celo sea satisfactorio de ninguna manera. ¡Ustedes son horribles y miserables! Todo lo que hemos tenido que sufrir a causa de-

Una telaraña sobre su boca hizo que guardara completo silencio. Ella se hizo hacia atrás y trató de quitársela sin ninguna posibilidad. Wade giró la cabeza para verlo.

— _"Ya no más alfas_ _. No más celos_ _"_ —dijo Spider-man con una voz más aguda— Está empezando a hartarme esta gente intolerante. — Deadpool rió y lo abrazó.

Llevaron a la mujer a las autoridades y volvieron a alejarse del lugar.

Seguía faltando por terminar de limpiar ese caso, algunos científicos por atrapar, terminar de sacar la toxina de la calle antes de que alguien se enterara y decidiera empezar a investigarla o tratara de reproducirla. Poner atención al doctor Connors que seguía interesado sobre el comportamiento y trataba de analizarlo con lo que su mente era capaz de recordar, que sumado a su ya de por sí interés sobre la mejora genética de los humanos con el ADN de reptiles, no era una buena combinación.

Toda una lucha intensa para que los omegas dejaran de ser reprimidos y tener cuidado de que no se les pasara la mano y se volvieran los que trataban de reprimir.

—Hey, Wade. Sobre eso que dijiste de que con la pareja correcta un celo puede ser la mejor experiencia de la vida... Quiero que me lo demuestres.

Deadpool se sacó la máscara completamente, dejando ver toda su cara, sus ojos que lo veían con intensidad. Le levantó la máscara a él también hasta la punta de la nariz y se inclinó para besarlo. Los labios cubiertos por cicatrices del otro eran una sensación adictiva.

—Dalo por hecho, redes —le dijo, para luego besarlo otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que hayas disfrutado la historia.


End file.
